The Moth and Flame
by snapesapothecary
Summary: A young fan thrown into the universe of Harry Potter, and her target is none other than Hogwarts potions master. But can she earn his friendship? And even his heart?
1. The Tower and New Moon

Author's Note: This might be a long story...but I have too many ideas of what to write. It's just a matter of organizing everything. Severus won't be making an appearance until the third chapter, so hold tight. And if you have any headcanons about Severus that you might like to see incorporated in the future, I'm open to considering them.

* * *

The late evening sky rumbled. It was the night of a new moon, and Sybill Trelawney was awake in her high North tower, staring at a tarot spread. She craned her neck and looked outside at the skyline as the wind shook the trees. She turned over the last card, and it was the tower in an upright position. A flash of lightning lit up the room casting long shadows across the table.

Trelawney drew in a sharp breath, her spidery fingers grazing the card's surface, "Curious... Hogwarts seems to be in for a sudden change. I wonder if the Headmaster is prepared." A very light drizzle started to paint across the windows. Trelawney got up, drew the red jacquard curtains shut, and knelt down next to the fireplace. She poked her head in the flames.

– – – – –

Alex felt dizzy, the pit of darkness she was in was making her break out in sweat. Her whole body felt numb and cold. She could just barely make out small shadowy things flying around in the darkness. She felt whatever footing she had give way suddenly. She lost balance, and fell. Her brown eyes snapped opened.

She felt cold mud against her cheek, and twigs and leaves beneath her bare legs. A light rain already fogged up her glasses. The rain explained away why she felt so cold and wet in her dream...but being outside was another story. _Did I sleep walk out here? I haven't done that since I was seven,_ she thought.

Alex pushed herself up and looked around. She was on the edge of some forest and could make out a light from a small distant lodging. She blinked, and swallowed. A small wind came through the trees and there was a far distant rumble of thunder that echoed across the landscape. Her hairs stood on the back of her neck. The house looked very familiar. Alex hoped in some twisted way that she was still dreaming. But when she looked a little bit beyond, there stood a massive structure that filled the horizon...and it was very much a castle.

She walked slowly but with as wide of strides her short legs could take her. The ground felt spongey and the wet grass tickled against her feet. Alex tried her best to avoid the big puddles of mud as she walked towards the light. The weather, the forest, everything felt too real. Alex's headache and nausea, also felt too real. And the barking she heard coming from the hut, way too real. "Oh my god, please no..." she whispered.

Once at the entrance to the half-giant's hut, Alex threw her hands up and swatted away a couple moths that flew near her face. She peeked behind her arms to see if it was finally safe, and under her breath muttered, "Fuck me." She knocked three times on the heavy door. More barking, and what could be made out as "Down Fang," could be heard through the walls. The wind and rain was starting to take effect and made Alex shiver.

Hagrid was shocked. His black eyes bulged and his jaw was slack. Fang came running up from behind, and started sniffing Alex all over curiously. "Hello Ha–," Alex caught herself, _Maybe saying his name would not be a good idea right now,_ she thought. She coughed and spoke a little louder, "I _need_ to speak with Dumbledore."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Hagrid looked around outside confused, then shook his head. "Right! Come in miss you're drenched!"

Alex didn't move, "Um, no...no thank you. It's urgent, _please_."

"Then take this," Hagrid turned and grabbed a dark brown blanket off his floor. Alex took it, and wrapped it over her head like a shawl, it smelled like wet Fang.

– – – – –

The walk was a little awkward. Fang tagged along and kept sniffing Alex and licking at her hands and legs. Hagrid attempted conversation.

"I came from the forest," Alex said.

"You must have walked quite a ways..." but he stopped talking after he noticed Alex's bare and scratched feet.

"Ummm, by the way my name is Alex. Sorry I didn't first mention it." Alex stretched her neck and looked up at him in the eyes, and gave a half-smile. Hagrid was tall. Alex knew even if she was twice her height, she'd still be at least a foot shorter than him.

"Rubeus Hagrid. But you can call me Hagrid. I'm the game keeper of Hogwarts castle." Alex nodded. _I know that already,_ she thought.

– – – – –

The castle's front doors were still taller than Hagrid, and when they walked through Alex felt even smaller. The fire burning in the torches all along the main entryway were bright. The size of the flames felt intimidating, adding to the overall power that the enchanted castle exuded.

Standing in front of the bronze hippogriff statue, Hagrid told the boarhound dog to sit. "Are you ready?" he asked. Alex nodded in affirmation. Hagrid cleared his throat and said, "Chocolate frog." A loud scraping of stone revealed the moving stair case. "After you Alex," he said.

Alex walked up the spiral staircase. She noticed the fine feather detail of the wings to the bronze hippogriff statue, and how the eyes of the creature looked slightly threatening. Alex waited outside the Headmaster's double doors for Hagrid to join her. Hagrid knocked twice on the office doors. They opened up slowly on their own.

Alex looked everywhere when she stepped inside. There were small magical objects all around Dumbledore's office. The little round table in the antechamber had a rotating tower that made a clicking noise. In the glass cabinets against the walls, no two magical instruments looked alike, and they moved as well. Small hands swayed back and forth, and spherical objects rotated in tiny circles. Through all the soft ticking Alex could also hear a few faint snores, the portraits hanging on the walls were sleeping.

Dumbledore turned away from a bookcase on the second floor. _True to his description_ , Alex thought. Albus Dumbledore had a majestic beard that trailed all the way down to his waist, and half moon spectacles that rested on his crooked nose. He wore an elegant set of lavender dress robes with silver trim. Underneath he wore a long sleeve silver grey gown, with silver buttons lined up along the sleeves. The old wizard's face lit up in surprise and he glided down the small staircase. "This young miss has come to see you Dumbledore," Hagrid looked between Dumbledore and Alex, "Says it's urgent."

"Thank you Hagrid. Our late night visitor is safe thanks to you. You may leave us," said Dumbledore. Hagrid gave a half bow and left. The door thudded shut.

Alex heard someone loudly scoff behind her. "Honestly, Dumbledore why are you entertaining this little beggar girl at this hour? Send her home..." Alex turned around to see Phineas Nigellus Black, she rolled her eyes. _Of course it was him_ , she thought. "Look at how dirty she is," Phineas glared.

"Now, now, Phineas. I'll have none of that. Mind your manners," Dumbledore waved his hand in reproach. He sat down behind his desk. "Have a seat dear," Dumbledore drew out his wand and conjured a chintz armchair out of thin air. Alex's stomach dropped. Any small hope that everyone around her was cosplaying, and that the environment around her was just some replica that a creepy obsessed Harry Potter fan created left her mind completely.

Alex sat down on the arm chair, she noticed it was patterned with different colored carnations. She let her shawl slip to her shoulders, wiped her glasses clean from the inside of the blanket and put them back on. "Am I dreaming?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not. You're American?" Dumbledore tilted his head. Alex nodded in affirmation. Her eyes noticed a small gold clock ticking on his desk, it was 11 p.m.

"Are _we_ dreaming? Or caught in some type of illusion?"

"No...no. I don't think that is the case. Do _you_ feel like you're dreaming?"

Anxiety started to set in Alex, "I'm not supposed to be here."

"I think you're very much meant to be here...at least that is what a wise seer has just informed me," Dumbledore said a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Alex looked at him confused, "Dumbledore, if this is truly Hogwarts...then I'm not supposed to be here. I am a threat and a liability...this is all wrong...me sitting here," she gestured dramatically to herself, "is not, should not...be possible."

"You look out of sorts...Um, your name?"

"Alex," she said.

"Well, I beg your pardon Alex. But you look worse for wear. Maybe this long journey of yours has stirred some–" Alex cut him off.

"Listen Dumbledore, stop being polite. Go ahead and ask me why I'm here. Go ahead and accuse me of trespassing onto the castle grounds. Go ahead and tell me I'm insane already!" Alex took a deep breath.

"Alright...Alex why are you here?" Dumbledore folded his hands, and rested his chin on them as he leaned forward.

"I don't know. One minute I was asleep and dreaming, and the next I'm in the Forbidden Forest? Dumbledore...none of this is real," she threw her hands above her head panning them around his office. "I'm not from this world...or universe...or whatever. This right here is all _fiction_. A book. Someone's imagination. Ink on a page..." Alex folded her arms. "Yet here you are. Doing magic," she shook her head in disbelief.

"You say this is all fiction or a book? What do you know?" Dumbledore placed his hands on the edge of the desk.

"I know almost everything. I know your plans on defeating Voldemort– wait, what's the date?" _Why didn't I ask that sooner?_ she thought.

"Thursday, August the 18th."

"And the year?" she asked quickly.

"The year is 1988. Why?"

"I'll get back to it... I know that your plans on defeating Voldemort are by destroying his horcruxes. I know about Harry and how you're keeping him 'protected' at the Dursleys. I know how you're using a former Death Eater as a spy for information... I know about your brother Aberforth and what really happened to your sister Ariana–"

"Okay!" Dumbledore raised a hand to stop Alex. "Alex, Alex, that's enough now. This is all quite...You seem to know a lot of sensitive information," he squinted his eyes skeptically.

"You can read my mind if you'd like. I know you're a Legilimens. I know you are skilled at such a thing." Alex looked at Dumbledore, interested if he would take her up on her offer.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed a little more, "You already look like you've gone through enough tonight. I would hate to drain you of even more energy. But I could do a brief scan...I suppose...May I?"

"All I need to do is maintain eye contact, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded, "That's correct."

"Fine."

While Dumbledore shifted through the layers of memories and thoughts, Alex could feel a dull pounding in her head. The back of her throat felt dry as she concentrated on bringing forward some of the most important pieces of information. There was a moment that Dumbledore caught a glimpse of her feelings for the Hogwarts potions master, and she cursed at herself for not keeping that under lock better. It felt like ages, but when Dumbledore was finally finished she groaned in pain. Her head suddenly felt weightless and her stomach queasy.

"This is all very intriguing...Alex it seems you have slight doubts or holes in your memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes...Well, it's a lot of information. Some details don't stick as clear in my mind. I don't have a pensieve to keep my thoughts safe and organized."

Dumbledore half-smiled, "No I suppose you don't. Alex, you have given me a lot to think about," he stood up and sighed. "But more importantly, I can't have you sit here any longer all cold, spattered with mud and cuts. You're still shaken up. I think a night's rest for both of us will give us a fresh perspective on where to go from here." There was a small pop, and a tiny house elf appeared. Dumbledore bent down into the elf's ear and whispered something. And in the next second, the creature was gone. "Now, I'll lead you to my guest chambers."

Alex stood up, "Guest chambers? Let me guess, so you can keep a very close eye on me?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Oh no, don't worry."

Alex looked at him skeptically. He put one hand on her back and guided Alex to the spot right before the staircase started that led up to the balcony. He tapped his wand on the first bookcase, it swung forward to reveal a small hallway. Dumbledore and Alex walked through it, and it eventually opened up to a small bedroom and attached bathroom.

Up against the right wall Alex saw a large four poster canopy bed with maroon velvet curtains. To the left of the bed, a small square nightstand with a lamp. On the left wall she noticed a fireplace, directly across from the bed. In front of the fireplace was a low brown coffee table and brown leather armchair. In the corner, to the right of the fireplace, was a dark walnut wood writing desk and matching chair. The back wall, which was in front of her, had a window that took up half of it. The window was covered up by gold taffeta curtains. Lastly, there was a tall dark brown armoire was to the right of Alex, just before the entrance to the bathroom.

"I'll have a house elf bring a clean night gown for you," Dumbledore pointed his wand at the fireplace and a fire started. "And there's a bath already drawn up for you in there," he pointed to the bathroom. "If you need me for anything, just knock on the wall we entered three times. It will open up back to my office. I'll come and get you in the morning so we can continue our discussion over breakfast. I think that is all," he turned around, "Good night, Alex."

"Wait!" Dumbledore turned back, "Dumbledore. Please, whatever you do, do not contact any of the staff and tell them that I'm here. Not yet." _Though I'm not sure if Hagrid will say anything_ , she thought.

He looked intrigued, "And why would I do that? Who is it you really don't want me to speak to?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh please, don't pretend that you didn't learn who..." Alex sighed heavily and looked down then whispered, "Do not contact Severus." She then shifted her gaze and stared Dumbledore hard in the eye.

"You have my word, I will not be contacting any of the staff," he nodded and left.

– – – – –

 _I can't believe Dumbledore wished me good night. How weird is it to have a bedtime story character tuck you in?_ Alex thought, sinking lower into the tub. The bath smelled of vanilla, and it felt wonderful on her sore muscles. The soft candle light mixed with the hot steam, almost made Alex fall asleep in the tub.

When she got out, she saw a set of pajamas on top of one of white pillows. It looked just like the ones she saw Harry wear during his first year. They were blue and white striped cotton pajamas. She picked up the long sleeve top, the label near the collar had "A. Comstock" written on it. _These must have belonged to a past student at one point_ , she thought. She dropped her white towel on the arm chair and slipped into the pajamas. The top and pants were a size too big, but she didn't care. She got into bed, pulling up the maroon down comforter past her chin, and turned on her side. Once her head hit the pillow, Alex was immediately greeted with sleep.


	2. The Sorting Hat and the Squib

Author's Note: This a bit long, there is a lot of dialogue and small details I've worked into this. But I love stories with a ton of dialogue, I think that's where a story really opens up. I'll be updating once a week or every other week.

* * *

"What's this?! Albus was meeting with a young woman late last night?" Minerva said shocked, raising a hand to her cheek. The Dotterel birds sitting along the wood fence outside Hagrid's vegetable patch flew away in fright.

"Now Minerva I wouldn't go around saying it like that! The Headmaster is more inconspicuous than that," said Hagrid resting one arm on a garden hoe. He was tending to his cabbages.

"Well I should hope so!" she said.

"No, the miss was all out of sorts. She looked like–like she had important information to deliver. But that doesn't explain her sleeping clothes..." he muttered the last part.

"And this woman was in nothing but her night gown?!" Minerva squeaked. "What has gotten into the Headmaster!" She clucked her tongue three times.

"Albus would never! He probably took care of her properly, she looked lost to tell you the truth," Hagrid's cheeks turned red at what Minerva was insinuating.

"Hmmm. Well I'll have to wait until I get back from my errand at Eeylops Owl Emporium before I have a word with him myself," Minerva said sternly. She walked towards the castle gates, bidding Hagrid farewell.

– – – – –

Alex blinked sleepily from inside her blanket cocoon. She jolted up, rushed back the blankets, and looked around. The room was cold, the fire had died down and was nothing but hot embers. She saw the corner desk had a small clock, she got up and picked it up. "9 a.m." Alex whispered to herself.

Turning back around, Alex saw her dirty clothes from yesterday laid out clean on the nightstand. She was thankful to have them washed, wearing no underwear to bed proved most awkward. She brought the clothes up to her nose, they smelled of lavender. Alex suddenly cringed as she realized she had no bra. She only wore a black cotton camisole to bed the other night. And with a chest the size of hers, that was going to be a problem.

Without warning there was a pop. The house elf from yesterday stood in front of her. "Good morning miss, should Daisy start the fire and a bath for you?" as the elf drew back the gold curtains.

Alex squinted when the morning sunlight hit her eyes. "Uhhh, yes. Thank you. Do you know what time Professor Dumbledore wants to have breakfast?"

"Oh, Headmaster told Daisy as soon as you were up and dressed that Daisy should bring up breakfast." Daisy snapped her fingers to start the fire.

"Right."

"Daisy will lay out some new clothes on your bed after your bath," she curtsied and disappeared.

– – – – –

When Alex stepped back into the bedroom, she saw a Slytherin uniform laid out on her bed. _Well, this will be interesting_ , she thought. The white long sleeve button up...well it couldn't button up all the way. The shirt fit in the arms, but her bust was another story. She left the top three buttons undone, and slipped the dark grey wool v-neck sweater over it. Alex silently thanked Merlin the bulky sweater would be enough to cover her embarrassment. The black skirt was another challenge, and almost impossible to raise past her wide hips. It rested an inch higher than she would like against her thighs. She pulled on the pair of grey knee high socks and black Mary Jane shoes. _Oh god what are these shoes_ , Alex thought. She left the silver and grey striped tie on the bed.

Alex walked into the bathroom for a final once over in the mirror. Her dark brown wavy hair she barely managed to tame without a comb, and she could still see dark circles under her eyes through her glasses. Alex sighed and traced the Slytherin detailing on her sweater. She felt really silly wearing the student clothes, she wasn't a student anymore. "Ugh, school uniforms. They should be illegal," she whispered under her breath.

– – – – –

"I'm surprised you haven't attempted to obliviate my memories, so you could send me on my way," Alex said while walking through the bookcase door.

"Good morning Alex," said Dumbledore from behind his desk. He frowned, "Now why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I know too much, and it makes you uncomfortable?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"You may know a lot of critical information, especially as it pertains to Lord Voldemort, but you also don't know everything," he said tilting his head. "Besides, you are too valuable a resource. It would be most unwise to send you off. And not to mention, most unkind and underhanded to cast a memory charm on you unwillingly."

"Well, regardless of your reasons I am grateful to still have my memories, and a safe place to stay," said Alex sitting down in her seat from yesterday.

Dumbledore's desk was cleared and covered with a white cotton table cloth detailed with lace. "Shall we dig in?" and with a sweep of his hand food magically appeared on the table. There were so many plates. All of the white china was adorned with a blue and purple thistle flower pattern. There was waffles, pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, sausages, crumpets, toast, croissants, apple slices, peeled oranges, and melon slices.

"Wow. You have quite the spread picked out," Alex said.

"Help yourself, take what you want," he beamed.

"So, can I call you Albus?" Alex asked as she placed a waffle, sausage, crumpets, and some fruit on her plate.

Dumbledore chuckled, "You may."

"And what would miss like to drink?" a tiny voice spoke from below Alex's right elbow, causing her to jerk in her chair.

"Oh! Daisy, you scared me. This all looks very lovely by the way." Daisy's eyes widened at the compliment. "Do you have any orange juice?"

"Yes. Any tea?" Daisy asked.

"No. But could you bring some coffee up in a half hour?"

"Of course miss," a glass of orange juice appeared and Daisy left.

"Now. Last night I don't think we cleared everything up..." Dumbledore buttered a piece of toast, "You've still yet to tell me your last name..." he tilted his head waiting for Alex to reply.

Alex looked sideways for a second, thinking. She noticed that the bird perch to the right of Dumbledore's desk was empty. Fawkes was not present last night either. _I wonder where his pet phoenix is_ , she thought. "Well my full name is Alex García..."

"García?"

"Yes."

"What ethnicity are you? With your tan complexion you look..."

"What? I look ambiguously ethnic? Sometimes people don't know what I am, I get it all the time. My mother has grandparents from Germany and my father was born in Cuba."

"Ah, I see. How old are you Alex? You sound wise for your age."

"Twenty-three."

"Still so young, many years ahead of you," he sipped his tea.

"I guess," she sighed, "But I feel slightly ridiculous in this uniform. I'm not twelve."

There was a laugh from above. "You look like you could pass as a student," said Phineas.

Alex rolled her eyes and said cooly, "Phineas, no one was talking to you."

Phineas grunted in annoyance. Dumbledore smiled at the portrait's reaction.

"Hmmmm. This is an interesting set of circumstances. I was up contemplating a lot last night. Alex, if you are to stay in this world...let alone Hogwarts, you will need an alibi of sorts," Dumbledore took a bite out of his toast, "No one knows who you are, which has it's pros and cons."

Alex nodded as she chewed her waffle.

"Then there's the fact that you have no living relatives to show for. Which might make some suspicious...I'll have to formulate a solid cover story."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Sounds like you have one already. What do you have in mind?" she sipped her orange juice.

"I'll say I knew your father, and that he was a good friend of mine. I think it best to say your father was a pureblood Spaniard. Not many people have heard of Cuban wizards or witches, especially that spend time in Europe. I'll tell people we met when I was young and studying up on the magical creature called the Pesanta in Valencia," Dumbledore saw Alex's confusion at the mention of the dark creature. "The Pesanta is a black dog, similar to the Grim, but it interacts with people's nightmares. I'll say we hung out for an entire summer, and stayed in touch whenever we could. He wrote to me when he married your pureblood American mother. And he wrote about you, giving me details as you've grown up. Then I'll say just yesterday I've gotten news of his sudden death. Both your mother and father died from a sudden explosion in their home lab while working on patenting new potions. An explosion that caught your house on fire instantaneously. He left me to take care of you, as a last wish in his will, with no other family relatives to take care of you. So... you have come to spend your days here at Hogwarts."

"Wow. I'm impressed Albus. You _have_ done a lot of thinking. You're lucky, I've actually traveled to Spain...I bet that is something you picked up from last night's mind reading? Anyway, it's a bit dramatic, but my circumstances are unusual. The death of my parents part will stop most people from prying too much into my past."

"Exactly," he nodded in agreement.

"But wait, if you're saying my mother and father are magical...I can't do magic!"

"Well we haven't properly tested that theory out yet. Take this," Dumbledore extended the Elder Wand in front of her.

Alex hesitated and looked at him, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Part of me wonders if you posses the powers of a witch. Take it and give it a swish, try and direct it at the bookcase over there," he pointed.

Alex grabbed the wand and waved it at the bookcase. Nothing happened. She tried once more. Nothing. "Well, there goes all hope for that idea. If I could do magic, something would have happened, yes? If I didn't have magic powers in my world, then it would make sense why I wouldn't have them here too. I don't think I'd get a new set of abilities or powers. I'd be surprised if I was a witch," she passed back his wand.

"Hmmmm...interesting. I don't know if I would rule it out so quickly. If you made it to this world, that in itself is proof that you have some type of magic within you. It might be different, or more complex than most," said Dumbledore spinning his wand in his hands.

"Albus, don't give me a false sense of hope to hold onto. Let's face it, I'm a Muggle," Alex laughed. "It's okay, my dreams aren't that crushed."

Dumbledore's eyebrows furrowed, "No matter. The wizarding world has squibs. Many of them are unknown because there is no system in place for keeping track of them. Most squibs hide away from the main wizarding community or take a place in Muggle society. Argus Filch and Arabella Figg fit those scenarios respectively. However, it is uncommon, but two wizards can produce a child that can't do magic. Between us, I must insist that we still don't rule out that you could possess magic. But for the story's sake and how we introduce you to others, we will say you are a squib. If the ministry were to catch wind of you being a Muggle, I fear what could happen to you Alex. Because you truly might have your memory obliviated." Dumbledore's face turned grim.

Alex swallowed. _Surely Dumbledore, or I could come up with an escape plan if that were to happen..._ she thought.

"Your 'wizard blood' and me vouching for you, should earn you enough respect in the wizarding community. But you might experience some struggles with this cover story, blood status has a dark history here... I wonder with everything you're going through..." he stated the last part quietly.

"Wonder what?" she leaned forward in her seat.

"Then there's what I'll have to deal with..." he said. Alex glared at him, growing impatient for not answering her.

Dumbledore looked Alex in the eyes, "You've finished university already, yes?"

"Yes," Alex answered, unsure of where the conversation was turning.

"What did you study?" "Art. I learned everything from figure drawing, design, art history... But I studied with an emphasis in photography and film."

"Ahhh, quite a large range. Fantastic! Yes, the arts are lovely, and I know just what you can do to repay me."

"Repay you?" she titled her head. "Well, I do feel like I at least owe you for putting up with me and everything that this has caused...it's been more than a minor inconvenience."

"I'll need to settle the finer details with Quirinus and the board of directors. But, I can arrange it so you'll teach the students Muggle Art, here at Hogwarts."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's an extracurricular, so your classes will be small. But, on the plus side you will have students who actually want to learn art taking your classes. I'll confirm with you later after I send him an owl."

"Are you sure you want me teaching?" Alex asked, her voice getting a bit excited.

"Nonsense, you seem like a serious and smart young lady. It won't be easy, settling in for your fist year can be quite demanding. Plus there is the added stress of your particular circumstances...but nothing I think you can't manage."

"No, its the very least I can do for everything you've shown me...food, lodgings, trusting me...I''ll do it."

"I'm happy to add you to the staff. Well, if you'll be permanently staying here as a professor you are going to need to open up a Gringotts vault. I can fill out the paperwork for you on that, and get you a key."

"That's understandable. I don't need to be present for that?"

"No, not to set one up. But if you ever want to withdraw or deposit you will need to be present."

"But is that even allowed? I mean I'm not even technically a witch?"

"Gringotts is a bank open to all of the magical community not just witches or wizards...hags, vampires, even the goblins who work there themselves. And since you're a squib it's not a problem. Besides Alex, I don't want to eliminate the possibility that you can do magic. For showing up in this world, is nothing but magical."

"Okay..."

There was a small pop and Daisy arrived with coffee on a silver tray with cream and sugar. "Aha! Just what I wanted to talk about next. Daisy stay for a minute," said Dumbledore. Daisy poured a cup of coffee for Alex. "I'm appointing you a house elf Alex, since you may experience some drawbacks without carrying a wand," Dumbledore gestured towards the house elf. "Daisy, will help you with anything you may need." Alex took a closer look at the tiny elf. Daisy had big light brown eyes and wore a light blue gingham style fabric tied over both her hunched shoulders.

"Daisy is honored to be of service to mistress," she smiled and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daisy. Wait, Albus. Did she call me mistress? Am I her official master now?!" Alex asked slightly panicked, Daisy's look faltered.

"And I thought you knew everything," said Dumbledore.

"Don't joke. Like I'm fully responsible for her now? Albus, stop smiling! I'm taking on the responsibility of another living being! Isn't there a proper contract for such a thing?"

"As long as both parties consent, then it's that simple," he shrugged.

"Oh god," Alex looked at the confused elf, "Daisy are you sure?"

"Daisy would be so happy to be placed with a proper master. If mistress will have her."

Alex took a deep breath, "Well, I hope we get along fine. I promise to look after you. I appreciate everything you've done so far." Alex smiled at the little elf.

"Oh Daisy is so grateful, thank you mistress!"

"Thank you Albus. Thank you Daisy, you may go," said Alex and the house elf disappeared.

"Daisy will be solely responsible for you, she won't have to partake in cooking or cleaning around Hogwarts unless she so chooses. And all you have to do is call out her name and she'll answer to you immediately," Dumbledore said.

"Does Daisy have proper living quarters?"

"Yes, yes. Not to worry," he chuckled.

– – – – –

Soon it was lunch time, and Daisy had prepared a variety of dishes consisting of: roast chicken, french onion soup, glazed carrots, roasted potatoes with garlic and rosemary, and bread rolls.

Alex and Dumbledore spent the afternoon talking about what Harry's seven years at Hogwarts would look like. Both agreed that it would be best to not tamper with events regarding Harry's future. The future was too much of a risk to try and change, and the concept of tampering with time unnerved them both. Since Alex's arrival, Dumbledore was able to sneak off during the night to check on the prophecy. He said the glass orb was still there and safe. Dumbledore stated that once that prophecy was made, nothing could be done to change or alter its prediction, even with Alex showing up.

Dumbledore summoned up tea and cookies around three o'clock. They felt exhausted with going over so many details and all the events yet to pass. Alex asked if she could be sorted by the sorting hat, she had been secretly looking at the hat throughout their lunch and was curious. Dumbledore said he'd be happy to, but before they got to that, the old wizard had a sudden idea come to him.

Dumbledore opened a drawer to his desk, and pulled out a notebook. He slid a chocolate brown leather journal across the desk. A white pearly stone served as a button to fasten it close. "What type of crystal is this?" Alex touched it.

"That is a moonstone. Alex, I'm going to suggest that you write out everything you know in here. Writing things down may help you work out what events you are unsure of or have questions about."

"What? Are you giving me a homework assignment? Am I getting graded on this?"

"No, now don't be cheeky. I will not be reading this journal. Consider it a place to sort out your thoughts and feelings. You have a lot on your mind, I can tell. And this will help you cut down your anxiety. Everything here is new and yet familiar to you, this all might feel too surreal."

"It is...at times it feels like I'm just trying to stay afloat with all this change. And then there's the fact that I think I can't go back ever...And then there are thoughts of having no real purpose at all for being here and I'm just reading too much into things..."

Dumbledore nodded, "It is these exact feelings that I think will allow this journal to help you to clear your thoughts. Might I also suggest weekly meetings with me, where we can talk about your progress and any other concerns that might arise during your stay here?"

"Only if you agree that a lot of it will be me bitching about how upset I am, then yes."

"What an interesting word choice, I haven't heard that one before," he half-smiled, "But yes, I will listen to your worries, and help guide you as best I can." There was a knock on the door. Both glanced at each other.

The doors opened. "Albus?! What is this I hear about a lady of the night from Hagrid? No one has seen you all day, Pomona says you've skipped lunch–" Minerva stopped when she saw Alex turn around in her chair. "Oh, I'm sorry I see you have company...with a student?" she tilted her head.

"No, not a student. Minerva, let me introduce Miss Alex García. She is the lady of the night that you speak of, a set of unfortunate circumstances has plagued her family," Dumbledore said somberly.

Alex took that cue to look extra sad. "I beg your pardon. My apologies," she said to Alex. Minerva turned towards Dumbledore, "Albus, what is going on?"

"A dear friend of mine has passed away, and left poor Alex as an orphan. It was his last wish in his will that I take care of her. She came last night during that storm, she is still shaken from the tragedy. It was a home lab explosion, you see." Alex nodded, still quiet.

Minerva bent down and extended her hand, "Minerva McGonagall. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I'm also dreadfully sorry for even accusing you of that absurd rumor earlier."

Alex shook her hand, "All is forgiven. It was a misunderstanding."

"Albus? Do you need anything from me? Is she intending to stay at the castle?"

"Yes, I'm arranging it so she can spend her days here. You can help me keep an eye out for her," Dumbledore flashed a small apologetic look at Alex.

"Of course, of course!" Minerva said, and turned to Alex. "You can come to me with anything dear."

"Thank you," Alex murmured.

"Actually Minerva, if you want, would like to stay? To cheer up Alex, I'm letting her get unofficially sorted into her Hogwarts house." Dumbledore turned to Alex, "Do you mind?"

"No, Minerva can stay if she likes," she replied.

"Okay," said Minerva.

"Excellent," Dumbledore clapped. He placed the old weathered hat on Alex's head.

The voice in her ears made her eyes go wide, it felt too close for comfort since she couldn't see the hat talk. "Oh well well well...Where did Dumbledore find you? I don't think you're from this world."

"Hush now, not too loud."

The hat laughed. "You're an interesting one. Too hard for Hufflepuff...Yet not ambitious enough to be a Slytherin. No, you have a mind of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor...but which one? I see you spend your days locked away with nothing but books. Learning all that you find curious, you're like a sponge for knowledge. And you even have the creative imagination and talent of a Ravenclaw! But your heart is quite chivalrous and you can be stubborn with things...Ahhhh then there's your name. With a name like that, you are destined for greatness."

Alex rolled her eyes at the cliché phrase.

"The defender of mankind, after The Great one himself, a true Gryffindor...Hmmm yes, here we go. There's a fire within you, and it burns strongly when you're determined. When it comes down to it, you will choose to act, like a fierce lioness. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Yes, better be... Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out loud.

Alex looked up at Dumbledore, he was smiling widely when he removed the hat.

"Ah! How perfect, she's in my house. Alex I'm the head of Gryffindor House, I didn't mention that earlier," said Minerva.

Alex smiled.

"Well, I need to be going. I'll see you both around the castle," said Minerva.

When the doors closed, Alex looked at Dumbledore, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I know a fellow Gryffindor when I see one," he chuckled. "What other house was the hat thinking of sorting you in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Ah yes, similar to Minerva. When she was a student she told me the sorting hat was torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well. Great minds think alike," said Dumbledore.

– – – – –

After dinner, Alex and Dumbledore were discussing plans for the next day. Albus was in the middle of writing his letter to Quirrell, "Tomorrow I'll have you go out with Daisy to do some shopping in downtown London and Diagon Alley. You should get some clothes and other personal things you may need. As I'm sure, you don't want to stay in that uniform much longer?"

"No, not really. But I guess I'll have to wear this when I go out tomorrow," Alex said from above. She was on the second floor balcony looking through Dumbledore's bookcases.

"Yes, I'll withdraw some money so you won't have to fret about going to Gringotts just yet. Will you want just galleons, or some Muggle coin too?"

"Well, to be honest I think I'll get a majority of my stuff at Muggle stores. But I do still want to get some items in Diagon Alley." She squinted at a large book.

"Of course, I can arrange that."

She pulled out the book. " _Magick Moste Evile_ ," she read aloud. "I think you pulled this book off the shelf a little too late." The book had a simple brown leather binding with thin gold lettering. The book looked anything but evil.

Dumbledore looked over his shoulder, "You might be right, but I fear that even if Hogwarts did not have this book in stock, Tom would have found another way to attain such knowledge."

"Hmmm. I agree, if Tom would have wanted his hands on any information he would have found a way to get to it."

Dumbledore switched the subject, "Tell me, what plans do you have drawn out for our dear Severus?"

Alex opened the book, skimmed the contents section and rolled her eyes. "Oh it's simple really, I'm going to be his friend."

"He does not trust others easily."

"And he shouldn't. I'm just going to have to be patient. I'm going to work at him like a fine diamond. I'll have a pickaxe and slowly, over time chip away pieces bit by bit until he has to trust me."

Dumbledore smirked. "To understand someone like Severus, one needs patience," he nodded. "He needs a friend, he talks to me–naturally, given circumstances. But I can't be his only friend. And I won't be here forever. I'll support your plan, and nudge him slightly forward whenever I can," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Alex smiled, "Yes...he needs a friend. Though it's going to be the toughest challenge I've ever faced. I can't help but think I'm crazy."

* * *

Author's Note: Fun fact, the piece where it mentions Minerva's sorting experience is true. You can read up on it more on Pottermore.


	3. Basilisk

Author's Note: Finally Snape is in this chapter! Also, italics are used to represent thoughts. And lastly, if you love Slytherin or Ravenclaw aesthetic, feel free to follow my tumblr page at ravenclawdoorknocker.

* * *

Severus glanced again at the open letter on his work desk, next to his cup of half-finished tea. As he threw some books into his black leather suitcase, he thought about how Dumbledore's letter was so...ambiguous. It was a little peculiar, Albus insisted he come back to the castle as soon as he could. He mentioned something about a visitor he'd love for him to meet, but never mentioned a name.

Typically, Severus returned to Hogwarts a week before the first day of classes. It gave him enough time to brew new potions so the infirmary and his own stores could be restocked. A week was also enough time where he could double check his inventory at a leisurely pace, besides nothing should have been touched over the summer. And, he could put in an order for fresh ingredients for the student cupboards.

Severus folded up his issue of _Potioneer Monthly_ and clicked his suitcase shut. He pulled down the blinds to the window, which overlooked the dingy street and large smokestack in the distance. He scurried around his home, double checking each room for loose papers or dishes, then turned off the lights. When he was done, he cast a shrinking charm on his luggage and slipped the suitcase into his robe pocket. He placed a few of his personal hand-crafted protective wards on his home, and apparated to Hogwarts.

– – – – –

Alex woke up to the curtains being drawn. "Who's there?" she mumbled half awake.

"Mistress, it is Daisy."

"Oh. What time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"Eight o'clock Mistress," Daisy restarted the fire.

"What time do the shops open in London...I mean the Muggle shops?''

"Most stores open around nine, and a few other shops open at ten Mistress."

"Great. Can you please bring up breakfast after I've showered?" she put on her glasses.

"Yes Mistress. Daisy washed Mistress's clothes, they're on her nightstand."

"Thank you." Alex looked at the uniform, _This is the last time I have to wear this thing._

"Headmaster left Mistress some money for shopping today," the elf pointed to a dark purple silk sack sitting on the desk.

"Oh! Daisy! It's most likely I'm going to need to alter my clothes, after I've finished shopping. I know that can take awhile at Muggle stores, but do you know if Madam Malkin's Robes would offer that service if I brought in my own clothes?"

"Certainly. The Madam could help Mistress with that. Though, Madam Malkin might charge Mistress extra for bringing in outside robes."

"That's fine, I don't mind. What time does the Great Hall serve lunch?"

"Noon, Mistress."

"Right, then I'll try to not spend too much time getting sidetracked on our trip. I want to be back by lunch time."

– – – – –

"It's going to take awhile before I get used to apparating like that," Alex whispered placing her hands on her knees. They were in an alleyway next to The Leaky Cauldron, she could hear horns honking from city traffic in the background.

"Daisy apologizes Mistress," she stuttered nervously.

"Don't apologize. Okay, you stay in here," she pointed to the pub, "while I go shopping around some Muggle stores. I'll come get you when I'm ready to go into Diagon Alley. Got it?"

"Yes Mistress. Daisy understands."

Just a couple of blocks down Charing Cross Road, Alex found the one store she recognized. "Yes. Thank you H&M god." She power walked towards its doors. Once inside she wasted no time buying all the fall essentials she thought she would need. Dumbledore left her way too much money. It embarrassed her how much cash she was carrying around.

She purchased an assortment of blouses, sweaters, dress pants, jeans, dresses, shoes, and of course undergarments. Alex had about eight bags worth of clothes. She also stopped by a drug store and picked up some personal hygienic items and makeup. When she finally stepped into The Leaky Cauldron, she saw Daisy waiting patiently at the counter.

"Oh Mistress! Let Daisy carry all those bags!" she tugged at her arms.

"Are you sure you can–"

The house elf conjured up a small brown pouch, and proceeded to stuff all her shopping in it.

"Extension charm?" she asked, thinking back to Hermione's purse.

"Yes Mistress," Daisy smiled at her.

– – – – –

Alex looked at Madam Malkin through the mirror in astonishment, "You are amazing at this!" She was wearing the last outfit she bought, a white lace dress. The witch's tailoring skills were impeccable, she had corrected for everything that concerned Alex.

Madam Malkin laughed, "You flatter this poor old woman. I've been doing this for many years, I could do this in my sleep. Besides, you, like all us women," she nudged Alex in the side with her elbow, "need more room in the bust. And since you're so petite, shorting the hem line wasn't very difficult either."

"Don't sell yourself short, I'm jealous," she said, spinning around inspecting herself in the mirror. "What time is it may I ask?"

"11:28. Want me to ring up everything?"

"Yes." Madam Malkin walked to the front of the store. Alex turned to Daisy sitting on the chair next to her, "Okay, we still have a half hour. Daisy, where can I buy a pet?"

"That would be Magical Menagerie, Mistress."

"Alright, you'll lead the way." Alex paid for everything, grateful she didn't mess up the coins she gave the owner. She had to adjust to wizarding coin conversions pretty quickly. And the two were off again down the cobblestone street.

– – – – –

Alex stepped into the Magical Menagerie, Daisy following behind her. She was greeted by a short old woman with round glasses and black velvet witch robes, "Welcome."

The small store was a lot to take in, every shelf and length of counter space was covered with something. If it wasn't a pet shop, Alex would have guessed the shop owner was a hoarder. There were vases filled with feathered toys, stacks of pet bowls with matching collars, trays with yarn balls and small squeaky toys, large sacks of animal bedding piled up to the ceiling, and a wall with an assortment of treats you could scoop in a bag and purchase by the pound. On the left wall, she saw a variety of small colorful birds. Some were cleaning their feathers others bathing in their water bowl. There was a tank of rats, and next to them a tank of small mice, all quietly squeaking. In the back corner she even saw a cage with green snakes napping on a branch. And on the floor in the middle of the room, behind a low barrier, was a giant jewel encrusted turtle, snacking on some lettuce.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Alex snapped her head up. She blinked, there was a brown ferret resting on the woman's shoulders that wasn't there before.

"Ummm, yes. I'm looking to purchase a cat."

"Then you'll want to look all along this wall," she gestured to Alex's right.

"Thank you." Alex glanced at all the various baskets and metal cages where there was constant meowing. There were a variety of black, white, ginger, siamese, and tabby cats. Some were kittens, and few cats looked to be on the older side. Alex stopped when she saw two grey-blue eyes looking through a dark whicker basket. It was an older tabby cat with a light grey coat. "Hello sweetie," she whispered. She saw the cat paw at the hole in the basket. The cat had cute white paws that looked like it was wearing gloves, and a white chest. "Do you know how old this one is?" she asked the saleswoman.

"Oh, let me see," she shuffled over to look at the cat. "Oh him, he's about three years old. But I've only had him in the store for about half a year."

"I'll take him." She purchased the cat, and a couple other necessary supplies to look after him. "Now, what should I call you beautiful?" Alex asked bringing up the cage to look at the cat in its eyes again.

– – – – –

"Good afternoon Hagrid!" Alex called out as she waved.

Hagrid looked up from where he was kneeling down in the garden, "Hello Alex! Back from your errands?"

Alex walked closer to his hut. She gently laid down her cat's basket. "Yes! Are you planting something?"

"Yes. I'm planting radishes," he said dusting off his garden gloves.

"Well, I hope you have a good bunch to harvest soon."

"Thank you," he took off a glove and dipped his hand in the water bucket next to him, dabbing his forehead.

"Listen Hagrid, can I ask a favor of you? I know how good you are with animals."

"What can I do you for?"

"Well, I'm looking to adopt a dog. Could you keep your eyes out for any strays or dogs that need a second home? I don't wan't to buy a dog if there's one desperately in need of a home to begin with."

"That's awfully nice of you, I'll be sure to do that. I'll keep my eyes peeled," he smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Alex said goodbye and continued towards the castle's entrance.

– – – – –

Alex flopped down on the bed, the shopping bags Daisy brought up earlier fell on top of her. She sighed, and quickly pulled off her uniform. She swapped it for a pair of black skinny jeans and black v-neck shirt. Her stomach growled. She heard her cat meow back in response. "I suppose you're hungry too." She opened his cage and set down a can of food.

She walked through the bookcase and saw Dumbledore dressed in a set of juniper green robes. He was sitting at his desk with a lunch spread. "I was just about to go down to the Great Hall."

"I thought we'd do lunch up here. I still have some things to discuss with you."

Alex ate a roasted ham sandwich with chips, or crisps, as Albus teased her. He asked her how her shopping trip was, and also mentioned how he sent an owl to Severus. He said that Severus would be arriving to the castle soon. Alex almost choked on a red grape she was eating when he told her the news. She drowned her throat with some tea.

"Now, for other important matters. Alex, first, here is the key to your Gringotts vault." His hand slid a gold key across the desk. She picked it up, the end of the key looked like half of a butterfly's wing. "Next, I'm kicking you out of my quarters."

Alex raised her eyebrows and blinked. "Wha–"

"Not to worry. I'll escort you to your new permanent rooms, and while we're on our way I'll show you the classroom you'll be teaching in."

"Okay...let me just get my–"

Dumbledore interrupted her again with a raised hand, "Daisy is moving your belongings as we speak."

– – – – –

They walked up various staircases, some moving, which caused Alex anxiety, all the way to the fifth floor. "It's a bit of a journey, but you'll have your privacy up here. Along one of these corridors you can access a staircase up to the clock tower," said Albus. They eventually stopped at a portrait of a young gentlemen, reading in his study by candle light. His back was turned. "Here we are."

The man turned around, "I thought that was you Albus. Hello, you must be Miss Alex."

"Good to see you Sir Isaac. Potions Master." The painting swung open to a tiny closet of sorts, with a dark brown closed door.

They stepped through. "Oh my god, Albus. You are so embarrassing," she said through her teeth. Dumbledore looked back, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Alex saw that before the door, on either side of her were coat hooks and a space she could place shoes.

He turned the black door knob, "You can always change the password to anything, at any time." He laughed.

They walked through a short narrow hallway that led up to a wide open room. The small work study blended into a sunken living room, and the entire floor was paneled with dark walnut wood. In the office area, she had a large desk, next to a white corner bookcase. There was even a small reading nook at the window of her study. She stepped down two steps into the living room. There was a large cerulean blue sofa, a low glass coffee table, and fireplace. She noticed there was even a small kitchenette area to the right, with a sink and small table.

"Your bedroom is through there," Albus pointed to the right.

Alex crossed the narrow walkway to the white bedroom door. When she opened it, she saw her cat napping in the middle of a queen sized bed. The walls were painted a smoky blue grey color, and she saw another open door, which led to a bathroom. She stepped back out, "This is all beautiful, and the high ceiling and tall windows are perfect," she pointed to the windows to the left of the living room couch.

"If you like the windows here, wait until we reach the classroom," smiled Albus. They walked another five minutes down a few corridors until they reached a large door with a gold knob, and entered.

"Here is your classroom. If you'd like, I can arrange a separate office for you to do your private work."

The room was very spacious and had a high ceiling. The wall opposite them was covered with tall windows, and to Alex's excitement, facing east to let in the morning sunlight. The left side of the room had cabinets and a bookshelf against the wall. In front of that was a red oak desk and a black movable chalkboard. The student work desks were high, with tall matching stools. There were more cabinets on the west side of the room. The back of the classroom had a wide sink, and various sized canvases along with easels laying against the wall.

"No. That won't be necessary. There's a teacher's desk here," she leaned back and sat on the desk's edge, "and during my free hours I'll probably be making art of my own. So I'll use this classroom."

"I see, very well."

"Besides, the lighting in this room couldn't be any more perfect!" she gestured to the windows.

"Yes, you do get plenty of sunlight. Alex, I'll leave you to get acclimated? Oh, and come to dinner in the Great Hall around 5:30 this evening. I'll make a brief announcement to some of the staff of your new position here."

– – – – –

Alex decided to take a break, and wandered the school grounds. She enjoyed the warm sun against her skin, she looked up at the trees. She saw squirrels playing up and down a tall oak tree, and she noticed a subtle change in its foliage. The green leaves were were turning yellow-orange and red at the ends. The hint of autumn colors reminded her of a sunset. A warm August breeze blew against her face. The natural change around her made Alex think maybe she needed a bit of change too. She smiled at her new idea. She turned directions and took the path up to Hogsmeade.

– – – – –

Earlier she had talked with Daisy to ask the elf what type of shops were in Hogsmeade, and when she heard there was a small salon, that intrigued her. As she walked past Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop Alex smiled at how overly the top the shop display looked, with all the frilly lace and mismatched flower prints. She definitely wanted to check that out, and a quick thought made her smile widen. She thought how cute it would be to have a date there with Severus.

Alex looked up at a sign with gold scissors as its logo, and gold letters that read "G.U.M." She squinted and saw that underneath, in finer print it read, "The Golden Unicorn's Mane." She pushed open the door and a small bell rung, causing a short red haired woman to turn around. "Oh you're a cute one. How can I help you?" The witch was young. She looked in her late 20s, her hair was long with loose curls, and she wore teal blue glasses. Alex noticed the tile floor had a black and white checkered pattern. There were thee work stations, each with a green leather chair, and gold framed mirror in front it.

"Um, I want to get most of this," she pointed to her hair, "cut off. And maybe even change my color too, but it might be a little tricky. Can you listen to my idea?"

"Darling, nothing is too tricky for me. I've cut many a hair, you won't pose a challenge. I once cut a Goblin's hair, and the pressure to get that perfect was beyond high."

"Okay then... that's good I guess."

"Take a seat," she gestured to the middle station. "So what's got you in here today? My name is Chloe by the way," the witch said.

"Alex...Oh. Well, I'm going through a lot change...just recently. And I need a fresh start. I figured I could start with my hair."

– – – – –

"Ohhh I love it," Chloe squealed and clapped. "I know you're going to love it too." When she turned the chair around, Alex beamed at the results. The bob cut with her trimmed straight bangs was cute. Her haircut barely touched her shoulders. Having short hair made her feel lighter. She didn't feel as tied down anymore, compared to her previous dark curtain of hair. From her dark roots to the ends, the transition of the hombre color Chloe applied was subtle. The ends of her hair varied from a bronze-like orange to an auburn red, similar to the autumn leaves she saw. "Your hair is so beautiful, it almost looks like fire at the ends from all the warm tones." Alex nodded in agreement.

"I look so much better. Thank you Chloe," she hugged the stylist. Alex paid and left, but not without promising to Chloe she'd come back again soon.

– – – – –

"Alex!" she heard Hagrid call in the distance.

"Hey Hagrid!" Alex walked closer. "What's up?" At that moment, Fang came running out the house and up to her. He sniffed and licked her sides. "Hello Fang," she patted the dog on the head.

"Did you cut your hair?" asked Hagrid. He was laying down some mulch.

"Yes I did!" smiling at how he took notice.

"Looks nice. Oh–Albus stopped by, he told me to tell you that he wishes to see you. He said to go up to his office straight away."

"Oh, he did? Thanks for passing on the message," Alex turned around and quickened her pace back to the castle.

– – – – –

The doors creaked opened, and Alex stepped through. She heard a couple low voices stop. "Hagrid said you wanted to see me?" Alex immediately saw Albus, and then she squinted at the person sitting with their back to her. _That black hair.._. Severus snapped his head around, and she caught her breath for a second.

"Alex, perfect timing! Ah, I see you cut your hair?"

Alex slowly walked forward, her back stiff. "Yes, I did. I looked like a hot mess the past couple days. Why didn't you tell me? At least Phineas was honest," she turned and looked at the portrait.

"Oh yes, you were quite dirty," said Phineas. Alex rolled her eyes. _This painting is going to cause me a permanent headache_ , she thought.

Albus laughed, "Well, I was just saying how I knew your father Manuel from when I was studying abroad. Anyway, I want to introduce you to Severus Snape. He is Hogwarts Potions Master. I told him already about how your circumstances brought you here to the castle."

She nodded at Severus, she was afraid of opening her mouth and saying something completely stupid. Severus stared at her, Alex averted his direct gaze, and decided to look at his lips. _Oh my, those lips..._

"This is Miss Alex García," said Dumbledore.

"Hello," he muttered quietly. He turned back around toward Albus, "Well, after waiting for half an hour...Can I take my leave Headmaster?" he said a bit irritated.

"Ahhhhh...of course," Albus said softly.

Severus stood up and walked past Alex without a glance. She watched him leave. _Was he somehow disappointed?_

When the doors were closed, Alex looked at Dumbledore with her hands on her hips. "Well, that went over well," she said sarcastically.

– – – – –

With an hour still to kill, Alex thought she'd get a better look at all the castle had to offer. She walked along the first floor up to Minerva's office. The witch's door was open, and Alex peeked her head inside. Minerva saw her, "Ah! Come in! New hairstyle I see...What can I help you with dear?"

Alex stepped up to her desk, "Can you show me the Gryffindor common room?" She smiled.

"Why of course," Minerva got up. "Now why didn't I think of that?!"

The two of them climbed their way up to Gryffindor Tower, and stopped in front of the tall portrait of the Fat Lady. "Come to see me do a performance?" the painting asked.

"Not today," Minerva said curtly.

"Hmph," pouted the Fat Lady.

"Quaffle." The canvas swung open, and they stepped through the circular entryway. "Here you go dear, spend as much as time as you'd like looking around. After all, this is where you belong. Think of it as a second home," the older woman smiled.

"Thank you Minerva."

"Well, I would stay and give you a bit of Gryffindor history, but I'm making some important changes to my lesson plans. The National NEWTs Board made some changes to the curriculum's expectations this year."

"Oh that's alright. Thanks again," said Alex, and Minerva left.

Alex looked around the lion's den. It really did feel like home, the splashes of reds and oranges made the room feel cozy. The room smelled faintly of cinnamon and fire wood too. At the focal point of the common room was a wide fireplace with an old and beautifully embroidered lion tapestry. A shiny gold Quidditch Cup trophy from 1986 was on the mantelpiece along with some books. A couple small vintage Gryffindor flags were strung along the width of the fireplace, she assumed were donated by past students.

There were two long red cushioned sofas on either side that framed a large coffee table in front of the fireplace. She loved the antique looking carpet that covered the middle of the floor. And the bizarre patterned fabric that covered most of the stone walls in the room, was very "Gryffindor." She guessed the pattern was Medieval, from what she could recollect about her history.

Hanging above a brown cabinet, there was a still portrait of a young lady with with her back turned, holding a pointed witch's hat. The woman looked oddly familiar, Alex stepped closer. She read the bottom right corner which the artist wrote "M. McGonagall." "Oh my god, is that Minerva?!" Alex laughed. The painting even had a dark cat sitting right beside her feet.

There were brown arm chairs and a few leather chairs that peppered the room, each with their own small desk next to them. There were a couple decks of playing cards and a Wizard's Chessboard on the coffee table. Alex walked up to the tall left window. She could see a view of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, and the rest of the school's fields. She loved how there was a small reading ledge, with a red pillow, big enough to fit two people comfortably. She couldn't imagine who wouldn't call this beautiful room, home.

– – – – –

"Pureblood."

"Ambition."

"Salazar's locket."

"Bloody Baron."

"Parseltongue."

"Basilisk."

Alex blinked as the stone wall opened up. _Basilisk? Oh the irony,_ she thought, and stepped through.

The Slytherin common room was amazing, more so than Alex would have guessed. It was intimidating, yet regal. The room was a bit too dark for her tastes, but she was in the dungeons after all. Everything looked so decadent and with at least a hundred year history behind it. A section of the left wall had an old painted mural, and near the back a set of stairs leading to the dormitories.

The small orange fire crackling in the fireplace brightly contrasted against the cool toned room. Its small pops and sizzles echoed in the dank dungeon. The round lantern lights that hung from the ceiling flickered, they were enchanted with a special green fire. Even the main crystal chandelier near the center of the room was flickering with the same type of green light.

Alex walked down the stone steps, covered by a long carpet that stretched the entire room all the way to the fireplace. Even the tapestry, when she looked down, was Slytherin-esque. It had a repetitive pattern of snakes woven in an out of each other. She walked all the way up to the mantel. Alex stared at the snake emblem carved into the dark stone, a small bright green stone glimmered as its eye. On the ledge underneath the Slytherin logo was a set of five small animal skulls, of what creature she didn't know.

Most of the furniture and decor was a variation on the colors black, dark green, or dark brown. The dark mahogany chairs were elegant, almost throne-like with how tall the backs stood. She could even make out from the shadows how long snakes were carved intricately into the wood. Off to the side of the fireplace, there was a single long green leather sofa with black velvet throw pillows. Alex saw small side tables scattered about. A variety of objects were placed about them, such as a Wizard's chessboard, a globe, gold scales, and other fine magical instruments.

Alex looked around and saw very few things hanging on the stone walls, there was a pair of rusted swords, and a couple portraits, most likely, of famous Slytherins. She walked up to a large portrait that ran the entire height of the wall, its size caught her attention. It was a portrait of an old wizard caring a large staff, and a beard that fell down to his knees. On top of his head rested a crown of oak leaves. For as dark as the room was, the still painting was one of the brightest things in it, because the sunset in the forest background was painted with light yellow and golden tones. She knelt down on one knee to inspect the small gold plate description in the middle. Etched on it was "Merlin, The Great Wizard." "Wow, the greatest wizard of all time. He was a Slytherin? No one goes around talking about that, I wonder why?...Wait, didn't Merlin help Muggles?" She examined the full length of the powerful wizard once more, then decided to see if she could spot something out the window.

There were six long windows that looked out to the Black Lake, the green light emitted from the water was beautiful. Alex looked out the intricately patterned glass window, directly to the right of the fireplace. She noticed how the window cast a green tinted light on her skin. From what she could make out in the murky water, it was only a few bubbles. She stared for a couple minutes hoping to see something pass. Alex blinked when she saw a grey mass swimming in the distance, she pressed her nose against the glass.

"What are you doing?!"

Her shoulders stiffened. Alex turned to see Severus at the entrance. "I'm just looking around the common room. I wanted to check it out."

"How did you get in here?" He looked at her like she had trespassed into his domain.

"Same way you did, through the wall. I guessed the correct password," Alex stated blankly. "Like it was hard... You know if I can get into the common room in six attempts, I think that's a problem."

"Problem?" he stomped down the stairs and up to Alex. "The only problem is you sneaking your way down here, unattended and without permission." He titled his head forward.

"Um, _sneaking_ my way down here? I walked..." Alex joked. "And since when do I need to be baby sat?" she mimicked his head tilt.

"As I am Head of Slytherin House, it would be appropriate to get permission from me before entering. Which if I recall, I never granted you access to," he folded his arms staring down his nose.

Alex looked at him puzzled. "So you would rather have me come and interrupt you from your busy day of brewing potions and arranging lesson plans...just so I could look around the common room? Please. I thought I'd save us both the trouble and explore on my own." She smirked up at him.

His dark eyes glared back, Alex knew he was trying to intimidate her. She stayed calm and pushed back a little harder with him. "And as you can see," Alex swept her hand in dramatic effect, "I haven't broken anything or caused any sort of ruckus. Which leads me to conclude that you are making a big deal out of _nothing_ , and are simply just blowing hot air." She folded her arms across her chest. Alex saw the corner of his mouth twitch and nostrils flare.

"Regardless of your argument...If I find you down here on your own again, there will be," he paused, "severe consequences. Next time, come straight to me. _Or_ I'll be happy to report that our _visitor_ , is the cause for me being disrupted from my important work _directly_ to the Headmaster."

"Visitor?" Alex scoffed, unfazed by his threat. His intense gaze didn't falter, but his lips thinned. "You mean Albus hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" he snapped.

"I'm going to be joining the faculty this year. So you can forget about your little threat just now, as technically this room won't be off limits."

" _You_...will be teaching?" Severus asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yeeeeessss," Alex nodded her head slowly, wondering why he seemed to be having a difficult time processing this. Alex took Severus's confusion as her chance to leave. She turned back before the entrance opened up. "Anyway, it was nice to see you again Severus," she smiled. His mouth opened slightly in surprise. She knew addressing Severus by his first name so casually would throw him off.

– – – – –

Alex entered the Great Hall. A small rectangular table was set up in the middle with ten chairs, and an assortment of food was laid out. Only two seats were empty. Alex saw a lot of faces look her way as she took a seat between Minerva and Filius. However, she ended up sitting directly across from Severus. His eyes followed her movements. Albus smiled at Alex from his spot at the head of the table, she smiled back. She grabbed her napkin, placed it on her lap, and then timidly began placing food on her plate.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ahem. Staff, may I introduce you all to my _visitor_ ," Alex smirked at his term. She easily found out that Severus did actually go speak with Albus after their brief encounter. "And newest addition to Hogwarts, Alex García. She will be teaching Muggle Art, and relieving Quirius so he can begin his independent research paper."

Alex took a quick scan of the table and bowed her head, "Hello everyone." She looked at Severus, "It's a pleasure."

"Alex, this is not the entire staff as you might have guessed, you'll get a chance to meet the other professors as they trickle in before the start of term feast." Alex nodded.

"So," Minerva turned to look at Alex, "did you enjoy looking around the Gryffindor common room?" Alex was grateful for the witch to start a conversation with her, a few members of staff looked like they wanted to hound her with questions.

"Actually, I did. And I noticed a particular portrait of a certain someone..."

"Oh Merlin. You're talking about that, I find it a bit embarrassing." She lowered her voice, "Don't tell Albus, but he made a fuss about it being a huge honor...He surprised me one day with a commissioned artist inside my office."

Alex laughed hard, "I promise I won't."

Minerva tilted her head towards Flitwick, "Have you meet Filius? He's the Charms professor, and the Head of Ravenclaw House."

Alex shook hands with Filius. "Pleased to meet you. I'm sure Minerva's told you about my little sorting ceremony?"

"Oh yes," he said.

"It turns out I was almost placed in Ravenclaw myself. I truly identify a lot with the qualities the house teaches," she smiled.

"Would you like me to open up the room for you to explore as well? It's a marvelous common room, I wouldn't mind giving you a brief show," he said.

Alex's face lit up, "Yes, please. I'd really love to."

"Is tomorrow good?"

"Yes, I have free time tomorrow."

"Let's do afternoon tea, then we can head up to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"I'm not going to say no to that."

After fifteen minutes into eating and idle chit chat Dumbledore gathered Severus and Alex's attention. "Severus, I'm going to request that you take Alex with you tomorrow to Diagon Alley and stop by Flourish and Blotts. Help her select a reading list for her class, I'll have to send out a separate letter once she has chosen reading material for her students. I know you can help with that."

Severus looked up, "Headmaster I'll be in my classroom brew–"

Albus interrupted, "As I remember, you told me earlier you were going to run errands in London, so you shouldn't mind if Alex tags along." He smiled at him.

Severus took a sip of tea, "...Of course Albus."

Severus looked at Alex, "Nine o'clock tomorrow, sharp."

"Okay...Where do you want to meet? The front doors?" Alex asked looking Severus in the eyes. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Well?"

"Yes. The front doors," he said cooly, still staring.

Dumbledore interrupted their stare down, "Alex can you pick me up some salt water taffy from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop?"

"Of course Albus," Alex smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Leave reviews or comments. I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Timeless Love

Author's Note: A sneak peak at the other common rooms and a shopping date with the snarky Potions professor! Also, if you love Harry Potter, and like to have background noise, definitely check out a site called ambient-mixer (it should be under a tab called movies). There's one for each Hogwarts House common room, the Hogwarts Express, and even the school library.

* * *

Severus closed the door to his personal ingredient store room. He looked down at his finished list of what he needed to pick up at Slug & Jiggers. Unicorn tail hair, jobberknoll feathers, swallow-tailed moth wings, castor oil, allspice, and burdock root. Severus hoped he could barter a better deal for the unicorn hair with the owner, and have first pick of jobberknoll feathers since the shop usually restocked around this time of year.

He called up some tea, and a house elf delivered it moments later. Severus flipped open his notebook calendar to the page bookmarked, it listed all of the potions he needed to brew for the week. He stirred in a spoon of sugar and cream into his tea, and looked at what he had to accomplish for the day. He pulled out a sharp silver knife, cutting board, and some peppermint leaves. Severus began mincing the herb for a Cough Potion.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Come in."

Pomona walked through, waving a piece of parchment in the air, "Good morning Severus! I've got my list ready for you. Is there something you would like me to add right away?"

He paused and looked up, "No, list off what you have first," then went back to cutting.

"I've got the usual, asphodel, dittany, wormwood, mandrakes, aconite, fluxweed, shrivelfigs, nettle. Then, this year I'm going to add thyme, lemon balm, vervain, foxglove, and some white hellebore."

"Can you add stargrass and angelica?"

"Ahhh," she paused scrunching her face in concentration, "Yes! That shouldn't be a problem." Pomona marked her paper. "So...What do you think of our new art professor?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He came down a bit harder with his knife cuts onto the board.

"She seems nice."

"Have you actually met her?" he drawled. _She's quite audacious,_ he thought.

"Well–no, not personally yet. But I'm going to slip in and have tea with her and Filius."

Severus was getting irritated with the direction of the conversation. "Will that be all?"

"Uh, yes. I'll be on my way!" she scurried off.

He couldn't begin to understand why everyone was making such a fuss about the new professor. Yes, she was foreign, young, and... _different_. Albus apparently had strong emotional ties to her. Minerva, had her new lion cub to bond with. Filius seemed quite happy to invite her to afternoon tea. Even the portrait of Phineas, that bloody nuisance in Albus's office, liked speaking to her. And he never liked to converse with anyone! And what was even more troublesome was that he was thinking of her at this instance too. He pushed the cut peppermint into a shallow bowl. Severus checked the time to see how much longer he had before going upstairs to meet Alex.

– – – – –

A flock of redstarts were flying outside and chirping loudly, breaking the quiet of the castle's grounds. Alex stirred in her bed. It had been awhile since she woke up to birds, usually she got up too late to hear their early morning calls. She opened her eyes and yawned, her cat was slowly blinking its eyes too. And then in the next second was on top of her.

"Ooof," he pounced on her chest. "Okay," she yawned again. "Okay," she pulled back the covers, slipped on a navy blue lace robe, and picked up his food bowl.

She walked into the small kitchenette area, poured some water and opened a small can of food. She felt his tail brush against the back of her leg. She bent down to give him quick pet, "Morning, love." He meowed back.

The kitchenette space was nice and simple. The sink was white, deep set, and rested on four legs. Above it, hung a small box shelf to place mugs and plates. To the right, were a couple hooks to hang dishtowels, and below that a small two door black cabinet. The high kitchen table had a light grey marble countertop. Two sides of the table were structured so that they functioned as shelves, she could put cook books there and store other items. And the pair of round stools were padded with grey fabric.

Alex went over to the fireplace and picked up the clock on the mantelpiece, "Oh my," she half-glared at the grey cat, "6:30. I still have _a lot_ of time before my shopping trip."

– – – – –

Alex crossed her arms, she made sure to show up to the castle's main entrance ten minutes earlier than she needed. She didn't want to hear anyone nagging at her this early in the morning. She shifted her weight to her other foot. Footsteps started to echo further down the corridor, then she saw black billowing robes sweep around the corner. Her eyes locked with Severus, he was smirking.

"And here I was, thinking I'd be on a solo trip this morning."

"Good morning to you too sunshine," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Hn," Severus surveyed her. She was wearing a light blue pin striped blouse, with a rose pink midi skirt and carrying a leather handbag. She noticed his inspecting gaze. "Let's go."

They walked side by side all the way to the front iron gates with the winged boars. When Severus halted, he cleared his throat and silently held out his right arm. He peered down at her, "Hold on."

Grabbing onto Severus's arm was probably the greatest gift by far since arriving. She hooked her elbow in the crook of his arm and grabbed his black sleeve tightly. They apparated in front of Gringotts Wizard Bank. A bunch of wizards and witches passed them by in a hurry. The streets were crowded with employees carrying piles of boxes back to their shops, street vendors trying to sell trinkets and snacks, and parents tugging their small children after them.

Alex stepped into Flourish and Blotts, taking in all of her surroundings. The whole store was covered, floor to ceiling, in books. "I could spend forever in here," her eyes wide, turning to look at Severus in delight.

His lips curled into a smirk.

"No. But really, I can easily spend the entire day here and feel somewhat satisfied that I've bought all the books I wanted."

"I," he emphasized, "cannot spend an eternity here. But as luck is in your favor, I do have a fair load of errands to run this morning. I'll purchase what I need here, then leave you to your own devices. You have two and a half hours, Miss García. When I return we can head back for the castle."

She nodded quickly, excited to start looking in the upstairs balcony.

"Oh, and try not to look like a lost child in a candy store," he said smoothly, drifting to the back of the bookstore.

She asked the front clerk for a basket, eager to start piling it with books. The first half hour Alex spent acclimating herself with the different sections in the store. There was was a section for each of the subjects taught at Hogwarts, and much more. There were sections devoted to magical cooking, diet and exercise (which promised spells that would shed pounds off your appearance), adult witch romance novels, classics, magically illustrated children's stories, self-help books on how to attract the witch or wizard of your dreams, and a section for new wizard fiction novels.

Alex wanted to get business done first before she shopped for pleasure. She prowled the arts section, and found a single shelf labeled "Muggle Art." It was a really sad selection to begin with. Some of the books included: _How the Muggles Learned Wizard Art_ , _Muggle Artists: A History_ , _How Wizard and Muggle Artists Shaped Art Today_ , _Muggle Art Techniques: The Complete Guide for Dunderheads_ , and _Muggle Cathedral Art and Architecture_. Skimming through the books, Alex found a lot of the text seemed to insinuate Muggle Art to be somehow inferior or too simple compared to Wizard Art. The authors didn't appear to be actual Muggles either when she read their short bios. She also checked the printing date on all the books, the most recent edition was published fifty years ago... She sighed and closed a large green leather book titled, _The Top 10 Muggle Artists of History_.

"Are you the owner?" she asked a lanky man with gold round glasses and curly blonde hair. He was standing behind the counter watching one of his employees ring up a witch buying a stack of romance novels.

"Ah, yes Miss," his green eyes widened from being taken by surprise.

"I need to change the reading list for my students, I'm the new Muggle Art professor at Hogwarts–"

"How do you do?!" he extended his arm, "I'm Louis Flourish."

"I'm Alex García. So, Mr. Flourish, I have a serious question. Is there a way you can bring in books written and published by Muggles? I must insist that it be that way, given the title of my class. I don't want there to be a 'wizard perspective' in any of my students reading material, they can think critically for themselves."

"Hmmm. Yes of course, I can hardly remember the last time your subject has been updated with new material..." He scratched his chin, "I understand your predicament. Well, I suppose...I do have a couple friends who work in Muggle bookshops. How about I pull from their stock and bring them in here for you to look at? Then, you can choose what you like from the batch. And I'll stock the shelves with a larger order of your approved selection for your students.

"That will be best I think, given current circumstances. Can you find more contemporary books? I feel the section is quite outdated..."

"Of course. You can come in tomorrow morning, I'll get this matter settled straightaway."

"Thank you Mr. Flourish."

"Call me Louis," he winked. "Anything for you professor."

She blushed slightly when he addressed her by her new title.

After their discussion, Alex decided to shop around for a few books with the remainder of her time. She wasn't going to waste this trip and not purchase at least one book. She searched the classics section and pulled off the shelf _Sense and Sensibility_ , _Wuthering Heights_ , and _Men without Women_ (Hemingway was a favorite of hers). Alex also found a set of goose quills and black ink to add to her basket. She then headed towards the back of the store where Severus had disappeared to earlier. The potions section was fairly large. It had more serious textbooks for medicinal purposes to less serious titles that promised things like beauty and glory. She placed _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and _Advanced Potion-Making_ in her basket. _What I would give to read directly from Severus's old copy_ , she thought. Then the title _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ caught her eye, and when she picked it up she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Well, well, well. I wouldn't have guessed to find you here," said the silky voice.

"And why not?" she slowly turned around.

"You don't strike me as someone who finds the subtle art of potion making as fascinating," he eyed her basket's contents.

"Oh Severus," she saw the corner of his mouth twitch, "you still don't have me completely figured out? I like to read a lot of things. If it interests me, I pick it up and read it."

"Even if you can't technically brew potions?" he raised a dark brow.

"Why should that stop me from learning something new?" she smirked, and made her way to the cashier.

He followed behind silently, "Have you completed the task the Headmaster has requested?"

She sighed a bit frustrated, placing down her basket on the countertop. "Yes and no. I'll need to come back tomorrow. Mr. Flourish will be hand picking a wider selection of books for me to choose from. His current inventory on my topic is lacking." She tilted her head up toward Mr. Flourish, he was standing a bit farther back, looking at papers on his clipboard. "Tomorrow morning, right Louis?"

"Wha–" he looked up and waved. "Oh yes professor! Don't worry I'll have more for you tomorrow!"

"Ah, I see. I will not have time tomorrow to return with you," said Severus.

"Don't worry, I wasn't under the impression you'd want to anyway," she said blandly and handed the cashier her change.

Severus squinted his eyes, he thought he detected a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Also, we have to stop by the sweets shop. Albus wants his taffy, remember?"

"Of course not, how could I forget?"

– – – – –

 **"** A box of strawberry chocolates for your sweetheart over there?" the dark haired boy working the counter, asked Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"They're heart shaped..." the teen smiled nervously.

"Wha– she is...NOT–NO!" he grumbled, folding his arms at the preposterous insinuation. The boy blushed and mumbled an apology. "Are you almost done?" Severus snapped, turning toward Alex.

Alex looked over her shoulder, "Almost...Severus." She went back to adding the last of the blue and white swirled taffy to the plastic bag. It measured out to be about a pound, she thought that would be enough taffy to satisfy Albus's sweet tooth.

Severus pursed his lips together. "I don't recall being on such personal terms with you."

"But it is your name?" she teased, and walked up to the counter handing the boy the taffy.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You Americans..."

"Six sickles," the clerk handed back the taffy, which he packaged in a pink and white striped square box.

She slid him the change. "I call you Severus, and you call me Alex. It's not too difficult." She slipped the box into her brown leather purse.

Severus stared at her blankly.

– – – – –

"Ah, thank you dear," Albus said smiling at the boxed candy. "I trust your outing was successful?"

"Yes...and no...I had to ask Mr. Flourish to bring in more Muggle Art books for me to choose from. The current stock of books on my subject at his shop, is a bit sad. I'm going to have to go back tomorrow and decide from the new selection he pulls for me."

"Ahhh, I see. One more day won't hurt, but I need to get those letters out to your students as soon as possible."

"Yes, I understand." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Anyway...I still can't tell if Severus is warming up to me. But maybe it's too early to worry?"

Albus nodded his head sympathetically, "Give him time."

She frowned. "On another note, I'm a little bit nervous about something..."

"What is it?"

"Well, what happens if Severus tries to look into my mind...you know, tries to use legilimency?"

"Severus is a man of character, he would not do that to you. He doesn't go prying into people's minds when he has no need to," he said sternly.

"Still," Alex shook her head, "What if he does?! It's bound to create some drama...Either way you're cleaning up the mess that comes with it...that's when a memory charm would come in handy," she said the last part under her breath.

"What was that last part?"

Alex sighed. "I don't care if he 'won't do it,' it could still be a disaster. What if he finds out about my feelings?! I can't hide those back so easily...that's bound to creep him out or something."

Albus laughed, "I don't think it would 'creep' Severus out. Besides, you won't be completely off your guard, if he enters your mind you will feel it, and you can fight back. I think you're clever enough that if he does enter your mind, you can distract him with a scene using your charms."

Her mouth hung half open, "Ummm, I _think_ I know what you're implying? But I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that last part," she said blushing, as inappropriate thoughts inundated her mind of her and Severus.

Albus noticed her go quiet, "Let's switch back to a bit of business, shall we? I thought I could run through your list of duties now that you're a professor. First, eating meals in the Great Hall is highly encouraged, but not required of staff. And I think I know where I'm going to place you..."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Severus might have my head for this, but he'll have to get used to sitting next to you," Albus smiled widely.

"Oh you are evil," Alex smirked.

"Next, we have weekly staff meetings on Monday evenings. They don't last more than an hour, and we hold them in the staffroom on the ground floor. You will also have night time rounds, you'll be assigned these about once or twice a month. Students like to roam the halls during after hours, so we have professors patrol the corridors."

"Who is in charge of that?"

"Minerva."

Alex bit her bottom lip, she was already devising a plan.

"You know of the House Cup?"

Alex nodded.

"You are now in a position to award or deduct house points to students. And if there are students who break school rules, but require further discipline, you can assign detentions."

"Where can I find a copy of the school rules?"

"Minerva has a copy somewhere in her office. But I also must emphasize that we do not condone physical force or transfiguration as a form of punishment."

Alex rolled her eyes, "That won't be a problem. I find that highly unprofessional anyway."

"Then, you have your daily tasks like answering mail, dealing with parental complaints, writing permission slips for students, grading...Oh yes, grading. We use the standard 90-100 is an A, and etc...make sense?"

"Yes."

"Good. Lastly, final exam grades need to be handed in to me no later than a week after the day they are administered. Minerva and I make sure the final grades get distributed to the Heads of Houses, who then pass them out to all their students."

"But are the students still in classes after exams?"

"Yes, they are. Professors use the last couple days for review, or getting a head start on next year's material..." He folded his hands and smiled, "I think that is everything."

– – – – –

"How was your date this morning?"

"Huh?" Alex gave the painting a quizzical look. "Who are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

"You know...the Potions Master?" Sir Isaac wiggled his eyebrows.

She scrunched her face, "Oh geez how much has Albus told you?! Never mind, I'm changing the password to 'shut up.'" She stomped through the entryway, she could still hear the man's laughter.

Alex pulled out the books and quills she bought and placed them on the coffee table. She jumped on the cotton sofa, and lay down with her eyes closed. She heard a pop.

"Mistress!"

Alex opened her eyes, "Hello Daisy."

"This came for Mistress earlier," she handed Alex a piece of parchment with a blue wax seal. It was a note asking her to come up for tea at two o'clock. Alex opened a bottle of ink and new quill, she wrote back to Filius saying she'd be there.

"Can you please take care of this for me?"

"Yes Mistress." Daisy took the parchment and used her magic to fold it into a paper airplane. The letter flew out the room and through the doors. "Would Mistress like me to bring up something for lunch?"

"Yes, that would be great." The elf bowed and disappeared.

Alex looked down and suddenly saw her cat sitting on top of one of her books. It was Hemingway's novel. She smiled, "That's it! I'll call you Hemingway."

– – – – –

"Ah, Alex! You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" asked the Charms professor.

"No, please do. As long as I can call you Filius?"

"Of course! Come sit with us," he patted the chair next to him. "I hope you don't mind that Pomona is joining us?"

"No, not at all," Alex took a seat at the open chair to his right. She looked across at the squat, grey haired witch in brown robes.

Filius pointed his hand, "This is Pomona Sprout, she teaches Herbology. She is also the Head of Hufflepuff House."

"Hello, Alex. Pleasure to meet you deary. Call me Pomona," she shook hands with Alex.

"Nice to meet you too," she said smiling.

"So, how was your time in Diagon Alley with uh– Professor Snape?" asked Filius. He poured Alex a cup of tea.

"Oh, with Severus?" She noticed both their eyebrows perk up. "It was...interesting." Alex thought how Severus seemed to be in a slightly better mood than yesterday. She stirred some cream and sugar into her cup.

"Aha," Pomona said quietly, nodding her head. "Yes, Severus can be..."

Filius interrupted, "Be–uh...be a little difficult for some to get used to. But he really is a genius! He filled in Horace's shoes quite nicely after he retired, a little better if I may add."

"I haven't seen any of his work myself, but I'll take your word for it. I can gather that he takes his work rather seriously." Alex sipped her tea. She felt strange holding herself back, she wanted to start listing out how smart Severus really was to both professors. But, that would arise suspicions...

Pomona looked at Alex, "So you're a squib, my dear, same as Argus?"

"Uhhh–yes," she said, not knowing where the witch was leading the conversation.

"I take it some things must be very hard to get by without magic, but you seem like a lady who won't let that stop you."

Alex laughed nervously, "No, I don't see it as a set back. Besides, I love art–the kind that's just you, your hands, and the paint brush. There's a certain pleasure that comes with working with just your hands."

"Here, here!" Filius squeaked in agreement, raising his teaspoon.

"I think, Pomona, you probably understand that a lot?"

The Herbology professor smiled, "Yes, I love when it's just me, the plants, and the earth at my fingertips." She took a sip of her tea, "It's so _good_ to see a fresh young face join us."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll get along with the rest of staff. Minerva likes you, and she's an excellent judge of character," Filius nodded.

"Oh, and the students, I bet they will be happy to have you! Granted, some of them will test your patience, but you'll get those gifted few in your class. Those students really make you smile, and remind you it's all worth the hard work."

"I can't wait." Alex turned to Filius with a questioning look.

He took her cue and set his tea down, "Well? Shall we take a peak at the Ravenclaw common room?"

– – – – –

"This is it!" Filius beamed.

Alex was in awe. The Ravenclaw common room was bright and ethereal, like walking into a classical painting. The circular ceiling depicted the midnight blue sky, constellations twinkled above their heads, and occasionally a shooting star passed. There were sheer silk blue drapes that hung elegantly, framing the enchanted ceiling. The pointed arched windows let in plenty of afternoon sunlight, each with their own personal reading nook. The center of the room's floor, was paneled in white marble, and the rest was covered with a blue star patterned carpet.

The focal point of the room, on the north side, was a tall semi circular bookcase. And just above it, the Ravenclaw emblem. On either side of the bookcase, were large bronze eagles sitting on top of marble columns. A ten foot marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood off to the right of the bookcase along with an elegant blue sofa. The sculpture almost concealed another door, which led off to the student dormitories.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a fireplace, with a couple lounge chairs for the students who wanted to read by the fire. The common room's only decorative objects were a giant silver globe and white grand piano, the rest of the space was taken up with more bookcases. Sapphire blue armchairs and mahogany desks were scattered about the room. And on top of every desk there lay a small reading lamp, a set of quills, ink, parchment, and a stack of books.

"I'm in love with it. And this enchanted night sky...I could stare at it for hours" she whispered to Filius. She saw him chuckle at her remark.

"It's a lovely room," Pomona agreed warmly. "Want to come downstairs and check out the Hufflepuff common room next?"

– – – – –

Standing inside the Hufflepuff common room was very different than the one of Ravenclaw. Even the trip there was different. The tunnel to the Hufflepuff common room was a sloping earthy passage way, rather than a long winding staircase. The tunnel opened up to a room with a low ceiling, but with a warm and inviting atmosphere. Everything seemed to have a base color of yellow or gold to it. The stone floor was a light blonde, which contrasted nicely against all the honey maple wood furniture. There was a small yellow sofa and dark green bean bag cushions for the students to lounge on. The room also had a strong round motif when it came to the design. The floor plan was a circle, round windows, the barrel shaped doors, and even the fireplace was curved.

An oval framed portrait of Helga Hufflepuff hung above the fireplace. Alex noticed that there were badgers carved all around the frame of the smiling witch, holding her famous cup. In front of the fire, was a small coffee table with a yellow cotton table cloth. And on top of the table, three small jade plants.

Sprinkled throughout the room were other various potted plants. Some sat next to the windows, which looked out to the swaying grass fields. She saw small magical herbs on the desks, and ivy growing along the walls replacing portraits and artifacts.

"Some of the plants in these rooms sing and dance," Pomona said.

"Wow, you have quite a variety growing in here. And the view of the school's grounds is different, I like it a lot."

"Oh! I just had an idea come to me!" The brown eyed witch patted Alex's shoulder, "Hold on, I'm going to fetch you something," she shuffled and opened a barrel door which appeared to lead to a small student greenhouse. She came back and handed Alex a small potted succulent.

"Oh my, how sweet. Pomona, you didn't have to," she said turning the gift in her hands.

"Nonsense dear, welcome to Hogwarts. We're all happy to have you," she beamed.

"I'll place it right on my desk." She hugged the older woman, Pomona's hands wrapped around her middle tightly.

"And if you need anything, I'm hear to lend you a helping hand."

""I love succulents. What type is this?" she asked letting go.

"It's called blue chalk sticks. I noticed how taken you seem to be with the color blue."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"And here's a fun fact. Did you know, succulents symbolize timeless love?"

– – – – –

Deciding to skip dinner, Alex opted to start reading and brainstorming on ways to counteract poisons. After reading for an hour out of _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ , Daisy insisted she eat some finger sandwiches with her jasmine tea. As confident as Alex was with coming up with a solution for Nagini's venom, it didn't mean it would be any easier to administer it in the short span after the bite... She sighed in frustration, snapping the quill in half she was taking notes with. The whole death scene perplexed her. How could such a smart Potions Master not carry around any anti-venom or blood replenishing potion?!

* * *

Author's Note: If you have cute scenarios or suggestions that involve Severus for future chapters, feel free to write me.


	5. Dark Lurking Eyes

Author's Note: Get sorted into your Ilvermorny house on Pottermore if you haven't already, I'm a Thunderbird.

* * *

Severus's black robes dragged against the dewy morning grass. He walked leisurely through the fields toward the Forbidden Forest, carrying a wide whicker basket. He needed to pick a few fresh ingredients for his stores, not only because it was practical, but it saved him a galleon or two from his yearly budget.

He trekked for about half an hour inside the dense forest, until the grass started to grow abnormally high again. Severus stopped when he found a patch of untouched knotgrass. He squatted down, brought out a small silver blade, and started to cut the grass near its roots. He cut a large enough bushel, tied it up with twine, and put it in his basket. Next, he stood up and surveyed the area for a large, wide yew tree. He spotted one thirty yards away, and walked east towards it.

Once at the base of the tree Severus circled it to find the lowest hanging branch. The one brach he needed was still too high for him to reach. So, he cast a small spell to slice away a couple of the thinner branches, and picked up the fallen twigs. Severus packed them the same way as he did the knotgrass. He then retreated back towards the castle, but he still had to retrieve one more ingredient before exiting the forest.

For the last couple hundred yards, Severus kept his eyes peeled towards the ground. He spotted some rustling in a pile of yellow maple leaves, and quickly cast a stunning hex. When he heard the scene go quiet and all movement ceased, he knelt down and poked his wand through the leaves. Severus smiled when he picked up a couple leaping toadstools. It would be a good day if he could gather more than five of these, and he already had two. So for another half hour Severus gathered a few more mushrooms, he managed eight in total.

Making his way through the last of the thick bushes and trees, Severus saw a small figure leave the castle's front doors. It was Alex, followed by her house elf. He figured she was on her way to Flourish and Blotts again. He decided to slow his pace and shorten his strides, he wanted to avoid her calling out to him.

The young woman was proving to a be quite peculiar. Alex didn't appear at dinner last night. Pomona and Minerva bugged him about her absence, but he simply dismissed their worries, suggesting she must still be busy settling in. Though why on earth the witches thought _he_ knew about _her_ whereabouts completely baffled him more than anything.

However, Severus's plan backfired because Alex did notice him. She waved enthusiastically to him smiling, but didn't say anything in passing. Severus watched her continue down the dirt path, he caught himself staring too long, and then hurried his pace back to the castle.

– – – – –

Alex still had about twenty minutes to spare before the bookshop opened up, so she stopped for some coffee at the Leaky Cauldron. She sat on a square stool next to one of the bar's windows. Daisy sat on the chair next to her, but not after Alex persisted that it was okay for her to do so. Tom popped up behind the counter and politely asked what she wanted.

"Just a black coffee, thank you," she said placing her bag on the ground.

"Ah! That's a nice accent you got there. What brings you to London Miss?" he asked pouring her a mug of steaming coffee.

Alex looked around the dark lit pub, she noticed five or six customers, all alone, minding their own business. Some, reading the Daily Prophet, others scarfing down their breakfast. "Uh...I'm here for a teaching position up at Hogwarts," she said.

"Working for Albus, I see," Tom passed her the mug. "He's a great man, and a great wizard. Can't say it will be easy teaching all those kids though," he laughed and flashed her a smile. He had quite a few teeth missing.

She took in a sharp breath when she saw it. "Yeah, that part has me a little bit nervous," she took a sip of her coffee.

As Alex continued to talk with the hunched back owner, a dark haired man in a grey plaid suit, sitting two tables away, was trying his best to eavesdrop on their conversation. His beady black eyes peeked from the side of his open newspaper so as not to draw attention.

His eyebrows perked up when he first heard Alex mention that she would be teaching at Hogwarts. His lips curled into a smirk as he silently thanked Merlin for being on his side. His eyes followed her figure as she paid, bid farewell to Tom, and promised to return to meet back with her mousey elf. _She must be a rich and well connected witch if she has a house elf_ , he thought.

– – – – –

"I think you're going to like what I've pulled for you," Louis smiled, waving her to come inside his small back office.

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice Louis," she leaned her bag against his brown hickory desk.

"No, no, it was no trouble at all," he collected all the loose parchment scattered on his desk. "Pardon the mess." Louis started to pull off books from the nearby shelf and stacked them in piles of three on his desk, there were fifteen in total.

Alex started to skim the chapter titles of each book. "I see you selected not only some history books, but some on improving artistic techniques too," she smiled at him. "Thank you for that."

"I only try to do my very best," he blushed bashfully as he readjusted his glasses.

She finally narrowed it down to three texts after a lot of back and forth between five books. For all her students, she decided on a book to cover drawing and painting skills called, _Fine Art Basics_. Then for her third through fifth year students, _Gulbridge's Art Through the Ages_. And lastly, an advanced book, _ART: A World History_ , which proved to be very comprehensive. Its five hundred pages, which even covered contemporary art, would be for her older students.

"I'll go with these three, can you ring me up a copy of each?"

"Yes, I'll get right on that," he said as he cleared away the other books.

Alex leaned against the front counter, palm on her cheek, as Louis rang her up at the cash register. "Expect to see these books in the shop within two days."

"Sounds good. Oh, and add this while you're at it," she slid a dark blue calendar journal and some loose leaf parchment to him.

"Okay. Professor, uh, have you checked out Cartwright's place?"

"Um no, I'm still not familiar with everything here in London."

"It's called Diagon Alley Arts Club, and it's not too far down the road. Mister Cartwright can probably put you in touch with some good resources. He's been a huge supporter of the arts in this community."

"I'll be sure to check it out," she said before taking her leave.

"Hope to see you again soon!" he waved.

– – – – –

On her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Alex spotted a hanging sign with a large black letter "D" followed by a gold letter "P." The font, Alex recognized, was that of the Daily Prophet. She recalled how she saw some wizards reading the morning paper earlier in the pub. _It would be wise to subscribe to the paper, even if it isn't entirely truthful_ , she thought. So Alex turned left and made her way to the small building.

Stepping inside, there was a loud mechanical sound of papers being printed by a machine from some other room. She saw a large podium-like desk with a middle aged blonde witch sitting behind it. The woman was pencil thin, her hair up in a tight knot, and wearing an orange tweed set of robes. She didn't notice Alex come in, if she did, she made no sign of acknowledgment. Her head was hunched over, and her hand was scribbling away at wide book that took up at least half the counter.

"Excuse me, can I fill out a subscription for the Prophet here?"

"Yes," she said in a bored tone, sliding a paper across the desk without looking up. "Fill this out, and have six galleons ready when you're finished."

Alex looked for a quill around the small dusty sitting room, but all she found were a stack of old _Witch Weekly_ magazines. She sighed, thankful that she carried an extra quill and ink bottle in her purse. Alex put her bag down on the old bench as she shuffled her things around. "Are you kidding me?" she muttered, finding one of her new quills snapped in half from the weight of her books. She grudgingly filled out the form, and placed it on the countertop along with the six coins.

The lady's boney hand retracted the parchment and money mechanically.

Alex stared at the blonde secretary before speaking up, "Is that it?"

"Yes. You will be added to the subscription list tonight. Expect your first issue tomorrow morning," she droned.

After quickly leaving the building, Alex was curious to see if the Arts Club was open. She stopped when she found the building, but it was closed since it was Monday. Its hours of operation were a bit odd from what she read on the front door. The shop was only open on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.

– – – – –

Back at the castle from her early morning shopping, Alex decided to do a bit of cleaning in her classroom. Her knees were killing her, and bunch of loosely organized piles were circled around where she was sitting on the floor. She was able to find: various sized canvas, black charcoal, tubes of oil paint, drawing pencils– but not enough to complete a full set, drawing paper, half empty bottles of ink, scissors, easels, tubes of acrylic paint, water color paper, rulers, and old used paint brushes of different sizes. She fished the last of the materials out from the lower cabinets and marked her list. Alex let out a deep breath, she figured she would need to put in an order of more art supplies for her students. She didn't want them going out and spending more money on personal supplies when it would be cheaper for the school to buy in bulk.

There was a hard knock at the door.

"The Headmaster wishes to know if you have your book list?" Minerva asked walking in. "Oh, I see you're busy cleaning the classroom."

"Uhhh, yes. I'm going to see Albus right away about that. I'm doing an inventory of everything, and well, I'll be needing some things...I just needed to come to Albus with a finished list of materials, I didn't feel like making two trips." Alex jotted a few more items onto her list, she almost forgot about cleaning supplies.

"I see. I honestly don't know how Quirinus managed his classes, but I take it you know a lot more than he did. He wasn't very much of an artist, rather, more of an enthusiast of the arts," she laughed.

Alex chuckled, dusted off her hands on her emerald green skirt, and stood up. "I'm about done, want to walk down with me?" she gathered her list and bag.

"I don't mind, let's go."

As they walked down the stairs, Alex discussed with Minerva her ideas for final exams. The witch agreed that assigning a final project and an essay would be fair enough to students, seeing as it would balance talent and academics evenly.

– – – – –

After a late lunch, Alex wanted to see if she could decorate her quarters to make it feel less sterile, and more like her own space. The room still felt like she was sleeping at a hotel rather than a home. She asked Daisy what she could do about it.

"Well, there's the Come and Go Room, which has a bunch of old furniture and things. Mistress could find some things in there," Daisy said.

The Room of Requirement was full of mountains of random stuff. From chairs, tapestries, maps to crystal balls, it seemed to have everything. Alex made multiple trips to gather all the things she liked. She found a bronze lamp, a porcelain white vase, and silver tin cups–to store quills, all which would decorate the top of her desk. She also rummaged a white pillow cushion that she placed in the reading nook for her to sit on. Alex wanted to hang sheer white curtains for the nook's window, but she couldn't find any, so she decided to wait and purchase them later.

For the sitting room, Alex found floral print pillows and a pair of bronze pillows to decorate the blue sofa. She also found two white reading lamps she could place on the small end tables on either side of the couch. She found a big white rug, it's weaving surprisingly soft, to put under the coffee table. But carrying the heavy thing back was a pain. And she found a blue porcelain vase to put on the center of the coffee table, for when she picked fresh flowers. There was an old gold framed mirror she found that fit perfectly over the long fireplace. Daisy helped place a sticking charm on it. Alex also found a tiny round framed painting of pink peonies, she put it on the mantel next to the clock.

She wanted to paint the walls of her small hallway, near the entrance. If she could find chalkboard paint later in the week, she would use it, then decorate her hallway using chalk.

While sitting on the sofa for a short break, Alex noticed just how quiet it was alone with her cat. "Daisy?" she called out.

"Yes Mistress?" the elf popped in the room.

"I haven't seen one yet...but do you think I could find a radio in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, should Daisy go find one for Mistress?"

"No," she groaned getting up, "I've got it. It gives me an excuse to get a last bit of exercise before I start reading," she smiled.

– – – – –

On her return trip back to her quarters, Alex caught sight of a tall black familiar figure walking ahead of her. "Severus!" she yelled. Seeing just a glimpse of him caused a spark to ignite inside of her, she always felt herself perk up.

He went rigid as he stopped. He looked over his shoulder, then pivoted on his heel, "Yes, _Professor_ García? he emphasized.

"How are you?" she asked, taking wider strides to catch up by his side. She noticed he was carrying a crate full of multicolored bottles.

"How, am I?" he stared down at her, he saw the brown clock radio in her hands, his eyes narrowed. "Never mind me, what are you doing here?"

 _He's already suspicious of me...haven't we gotten over the fact that I work here already and can freely roam the castle?_ she thought. "My classroom and quarters are on this floor."

"You reside here on the fifth floor? Interesting..." Severus sighed inwardly. He took this route to get to Poppy when she required potions for the Infirmary.

Alex smirked, "What's interesting?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he said in snarky tone.

She raised her eyebrows at how quickly he snapped, "What were you doing out by the Forbidden Forest this morning?"

"Again, none of your concern," this time he collected himself, and said it more cooly.

"Looking for fresh ingredients?" she titled her head. "Be careful next time. I hear there are werewolves in the forest," she teased.

He tilted his head and analyzed her, "Yes, I was out gathering fresh ingredients for my stores. However, werewolves wouldn't be out and about prowling in the middle of the day. Surely you would know something as simple as that?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know...Severus I was only kidding."

"Hmm. As much as I'd _love_ to chat," he said sarcastically, "I have to see that Madam Pomfrey gets these soon. Good day to you," he stalked off quickly.

Alex thought she heard a small laugh from behind her as she watched Severus disappear down the corridor, but she didn't see anyone else in the hall. And there was nothing in the nearest painting besides a pair of grazing horses. She shrugged it off, and continued on back to her quarters.

– – – – –

Alex let her new radio play in the background as she read through dinner again. She spent half her time reading from the book on anti-venoms and the other half reading from her art books. After four hours of reading, and a lot of tea breaks in between, she decided to go to bed. She glanced at the small plant Pomona gave her, and smiled tiredly. Hemingway, who was curled beside her feet, sensed her get up from her desk chair, and followed her silently into the bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note: Lots of people watching her from a distance this chapter... Also, how cute is it to imagine Severus picking ingredients in the forest? Like a weird twisted version of little red riding hood, but instead he's tall and dressed in black.


	6. The Sadist

Author's Note: Sorry this took a bit longer than I would like, but here it is! I've been distracted by Pokemon Go...

* * *

Alex woke up around eight. She threw back her blue heather comforter and stared up at the dark grey ceiling. Well, it was more like she was forcefully awoken from a nightmare.

She dreamed that she was eating breakfast at the staff table in the Great Hall. When all of sudden, Alex realized that someone had slipped poison in her coffee. The extra bitter taste in her mouth set her in a panic. But when the room full of students and professors failed to see her freak out, it caused her heart to pound fast, like it wanted to escape her chest. And that's when she woke up. Her real pulse was racing, and her breathing heavy. She blamed her nightmare on all the reading she did on venoms the night before.

So, too scared to go back to sleep, Alex decided to do some work in bed. She propped a white pillow behind her back against the headboard, and reached for her copies of _Gulbridge's Art Through the Ages_ and _ART: A World History_ from her right nightstand. She read and took notes about important historical dates, adding her own insights along the way. Daisy brought up breakfast on a tray which included tea, strawberry jam, toast, and fresh blueberries. The hot steam from the tea felt calming.

An hour in, Hemingway wandered from the window seat in her room, onto her bed. Bored, he pawed at her feather quill while she was writing. Alex had to constantly put him on the floor to stop him, until she gave up after the sixth try and decided to feed him breakfast.

After opening some canned food, Alex decided to move her reading elsewhere. She gathered her things, put on her lace robe and moved to her work desk. The morning sunlight was stronger for her to read in since it came in through the tall window. She looked at her reflection, and could see her hair was a bit disheveled. Alex combed through it with her fingers, then yawned. Drinking tea in the morning wasn't going to cut it for her.

"Daisy? Can you bring me up some coffee please?" Alex turned on the radio, and a classical song came on.

"Yes Mistress! It will be up soon!"

There was a tap at the window. It was a tawny owl with the morning paper clutched in its talons. Alex lifted the small latch, the bird flew in, and it landed on her blue chair. She grabbed the paper, and gave the owl a quick pat, "Sorry. I don't have any treats on me. I'll make sure to have something for you next time."

The bird flapped its wings, and hooted goodbye through the window.

Alex unfolded the paper and read the headline aloud, "James McFinley convicted for illegal trade of miniature dragons." She read a couple paragraphs in to learn that they weren't actually miniature dragons. They were normal, large dragons that were given a shrinking solution. The buyers were all in shock once the potion wore off, because the creatures were back to their original size. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was swamped with a massive clean up as a consequence.

There was another story, with a small headline at the bottom of the front page that slightly concerned Alex. She had to open to page six to read more about it. The story was only a paragraph long, but it spoke of another wizard disappearance. Apparently it was the fourth one within three months. Another person had vanished near the border of Belgium and France. Alex found the whole downplay of the news a bit weird. When Alex was done reading, she put the Daily Prophet aside. She decided to start a pile of old papers to use for her art class when they started painting.

Alex went back to reading from her textbooks, until eleven rolled by, when she decided she should shower and get dressed. She wanted to see if Dumbledore would give her money to go out and buy art supplies for her class.

After coming out of the bathroom from her shower, Alex found Hemingway on her bed, biting at her quill. She chased him around half naked, to get it out of his mouth, until he finally dropped it. He chewed it hard enough where chunks of the feather were missing.

With no other distractions she got dressed, and slipped on awhite cable knit sweater and brown beaded short skirt. Alex sat on the brown bench at the end of her bed, pulled on some nude colored stockings, and then a pair of brown ankle boots. She picked up her bag, looked herself over in the long gold framed mirror and closed the white bedroom door.

Hemingway followed Alex out until the portrait hole. She had to pick him up before he could escape from her quarters, and placed him by the window seat near her desk.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

– – – – –

"I can't stay long. Can you just give me the money, and I'll be on my way?" Alex asked stepping into Dumbledore's office.

Albus looked up from a long roll of parchment, which trailed all the way to the floor.

"Oh god, that's longer than I am," she said eyeing the scroll.

"Ah, I see you want to get your shopping done quickly. You still have eight more days Alex. There is no hurry," he made a mark on another piece of parchment with his quill.

Alex frowned, "I'd rather get this done sooner than later." _Is he always this laid back? Doesn't he know I've got things to do?_ she wondered.

"Alright. Alright," he chuckled. Albus reached for a red sack of money in one of his drawers. "I've gone ahead and had all your money converted to Muggle coin," he handed it to her.

"Thank you," she tucked it in her bag.

"It's your entire budget for the first semester. Spend it wisely," he smiled.

She nodded and turned around to leave.

Albus cleared his throat.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Also, I haven't seen you at dinner the past couple evenings...Some of us hope to see your face again soon." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Albus went back to reading.

Alex didn't say anything, and left his office. She was going to spend as much time as she could reading and learning about this world as she could. So what if she skipped dinner? She wasn't going to feel guilty about it. But even so, maybe she would show up tonight...she did miss seeing Severus.

– – – – –

Alex had Daisy apparate her into Muggle London, and they arrived in the same alley outside the Leaky Cauldron as they did before. Rather than have Daisy wait inside the pub, Alex told her to go back to the castle, and then return in an hour. She didn't want the elf wasting any more time just sitting alone waiting on her, she felt guilty for all the past times.

Alex found the art store she remembered seeing that one day she was out buying clothes. The shop was called The Blank Canvas, and it looked to be well stocked. So, she decided to be meticulous and go through each aisle taking her time. Alex clutched her list in one hand and the store's wire basket in the other.

Looking through the store it was hard for Alex to stop the impulse of buying supplies of her own. She was a sucker for brand new art supplies, and shopping for anything but herself was killing her. She flipped through a couple sketchbooks touching the paper of each for comparison. She gave each a faint whiff, the smell of new paper made her happy.

With all the stuff she found, she filled her basket up too quickly, so she made multiple trips to the front register and stacked supplies on the counter while she shopped. Without straying from her list, she bought an assortment of paper, a bulk of blank sketchbooks, glue, watercolor paints, black permanent markers, string, paintbrushes, a giant box of drawing pencils, palettes, and mixing trays. The manager was so happy to see Alex buy so much, that she signed her up for a rewards program. The lady even promised her fifty percent off any full priced item the next time she visited. Alex left with her hands full, and even more happy than when she entered.

– – – – –

After putting away the last of the supplies she bought, Alex went straight to working on drafting her lesson plans. Planning for more than one section felt overwhelming. She had to sort through all the material she knew she wanted to cover (which she was still reading), then break it down by week. She laid out a bunch of parchment, got out her quill and ink, and began jotting down her thought process.

She figured she would need to lecture each week, but not very long, maybe thirty to forty minutes. And then she could allot the rest of the class time for individual work...and occasionally critiques. She briefly glanced outside as a bit of sunlight peaked from behind the clouds. The lighting in the room was perfect, she couldn't wait to start the students on still life drawings.

Then there was the matter of grading and assigning homework. She wanted students to write in a journal so they could critique a piece of art of their choice. She needed to get them open to the idea of really studying and analyzing art. She also wanted them to articulate their ideas clearly in an essay or two. But she'd have to figure out essay topics for a later date. She also would have to set up office hours for students who needed help or extra lab time for work. At one point, Alex sighed a bit irritated, because some of her decisions depended on her schedule, which she didn't have yet.

Around one o'clock, she called Daisy to bring up some dark roast coffee and a ham sandwich for lunch. She got to brainstorming a list of general skills and topics she wanted for each grade to learn. While she ate and worked, Alex realized how quiet the giant classroom was, and noted that she would need another music player in here too. She worked better with background noise. After she worked out all that she could with her lesson plans, Alex went back to reading and taking notes from her art books.

While she was in the middle of reading a chapter on Romanticism, Alex lifted her head up when she heard giggling coming from the corridor. She watched her classroom door as the laughter got louder, until two women stopped in front of it. Their hands were covering their mouths as they giggled like little school girls. They both went wide eyed when they finally saw Alex staring at them.

"Oh Merlin, Septima! I didn't believe you when you told me... _and_ she's a squib?" a long brown haired witch in navy blue robes, loudly whispered to her friend.

"May we come in?" the other woman, Alex presumed was Septima, asked. She had a stern but elegant voice, and she seemed a bit older than the first girl. She was dressed in maroon robes, and her long wavy hair was as dark brown as Alex's. The two witches looked very similar, only the first witch who spoke had green eyes while the other had brown.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Alex asked, a bit annoyed. She had just gotten into a steady work rhythm when they interrupted her.

"Oh! Septima Vector, and Esme Vane," the green eyed witch pointed to her friend first then herself. They then both stepped inside, without Alex's invitation.

Alex closed her eyes to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I teach Ancient Studies, while Septima here is the Arithmancy professor," said Esme.

"I see..." said Alex.

The two women walked around, inspecting the classroom. "Oh," Esme slapped Septima on the shoulder, "We must owl Henry immediately now that we've had a closer look. We _need_ to tell him." Esme smirked playfully towards Septima.

"You know he gets back in tonight from France. I don't think he's going to want to come here straightaway Esme." Septima's face scrunched up, her nose wrinkled like the place was unclean.

Alex took a deep breath. Neither of them bothered to explain why they were here, or try to talk with her. They were just wasting her time. Alex tried to continue with her note taking. "Was there something you needed?" she asked, looking down at her notes.

"Oh, no. It's Alex, right? We simply came to introduce ourselves," said Esme.

Alex nodded her head in affirmation, while she worked.

"Yes...we just had to stop by. After all, I thought you'd disappeared forever. I haven't seen you after that evening you were here for dinner," said Septima.

Alex stopped and looked up at the brown eyed witch. She smiled, "No. I haven't gone anywhere." _What is up with her attitude?_ she thought.

"Well then, Esme and I will be going," Septima said curtly. She turned around and walked out the door.

Esme a bit surprised at the sudden end to their visit, quickly waved then followed after her friend.

When the two were finally gone, Alex realized she hadn't dipped her quill in the ink bottle, but rather her coffee mug. "Oh god. I give up. These quills are stupid!" she flung it on her desk in frustration.

– – – – –

Alex walked around the inside of the Quidditch field, the sky was partly cloudy and the air still. The wooden towers looked bare without their colorful house banners. The fresh air helped her clear her head from hours of reading, and the bizarre visit she had from the two giggling professors. However, Alex still couldn't get rid of all her anxiety.

She still had a huge work load to finish before the first day of school, she hadn't expected it to be this time consuming. Her goal was to finish a solid calendar plan for the first semester, but she still needed to finish reading her books... _Why did I pick such big books? Oh, that's right because I actually gave a damn about education,_ she thought.

Alex kicked a dry patch of grass with her foot. Then there was her relationship with Severus that loomed over her...and it seemed like it was going nowhere. _Maybe I should look at dating others while trying to build some type of friendship with him?_ Getting Severus to even trust her and come out of his shell was going to take forever. She knew she was going to spend a lot of nights alone before she could even have a single chance at romance with the man. That thought really depressed her. She sighed heavily. _I could date around for a bit without any consequences, nothing serious obviously. There has to be some cute wizards who wouldn't mind one date or two..._

Alex decided on one more final lap around the field before going back inside. As much as she wanted to be selfless, she wasn't going to waste her life away being miserable in this world. She still had dreams and goals of her own, regardless of how much harder it might be than expected.

– – – – –

After coming back from outside, Alex stopped to consult with Sir Isaac about changing her password.

"What? You don't like the insulting phrase you have currently?" he asked sarcastically.

"You were teasing me. So I met your sass, with my own," she folded her arms.

Sir Isaac shook his head, "And what would you like to change it to?"

"Ahhh..." she paused to think. She wanted to pay homage to Severus in some sort of subtle way.

"Gillyweed."

He raised an eyebrow, "As you command." And the portrait swung open.

When Alex's chamber door shut, a few yards away, Severus emerged from around corner. _Gillyweed? What does she know about such a rare herb? Is she actually reading her potions books?_ he thought.

Severus gave one final look at the portrait door, and then proceeded towards the clock tower.

– – – – –

Since it was evening, the library was very dark. The small desk lamps in each aisle helped Alex distinguish the different sections, but it didn't stop her from seeing weird shaped shadows. It was too eerie and quiet for her liking, so she tried harder to concentrate on finding the art section. Madam Pince was already in bed, so she left the library unlocked for the staff to use freely. It just meant Alex would have to search a bit longer than she'd like for the books she wanted.

Alex was hoping to find some good resource materials for her students use to further their research and knowledge on her subject. She didn't want to appear silly or ignorant if a student came to her and she couldn't make at least one immediate recommendation.

When she found the art section, she traced a hand down the spines of each title she read. She pulled out the books that sounded promising to take back and read further up on. When she went through the two bottom most shelves of the giant bookcase, she looked up at the rest she had to go through and growled. The bookcases in the library were too high for her reach, and she couldn't see a ladder in the vicinity. This meant her only solution was to stand on top of the desk. So, she slipped of her shoes and awkwardly climbed on top of the long counter.

She continued reading off more titles, and added a couple more books to her pile. She reached for a dark green book titled, _Van Gogh's Ear,_ which sounded intriguing. Her fingers were barely in its reach when she heard someone snap behind her, "What are you doing?"

"Oh fuck," she blurted, and turned to see none other than Severus.

His eyes gleamed mischievously as he raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

Alex composed herself and said calmly, "What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm just trying to reach a book on a higher shelf." She rested a hand on her hip.

Severus eyed her stocking covered feet. "Don't give me cheek," he trailed his eyes quickly further up her legs. He stopped at her thighs for a fraction of a second, then up to her face again. "I _have_ eyes, and it appears you're ignorantly endangering yourself. Stop dancing on top of the table, and get down."

"No! And stop criticizing me Severus, unless you're going to offer help." She turned around and reached for the book again, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes. She held her breath as her fingers grazed the book. It was in tight against the others, and hard to pull out.

Severus watched Alex attempt to pull the book out in frustration. He crossed his arms, "Hmm. I'll pass. I rather like seeing you struggle."

Alex turned around and huffed. She met his dark eyes and glared at him. Then, her lips slowly turned into a smirk. "Ohhh, so there's the inner sadist in you." She turned around and continued with her slow efforts of pulling out the book inch by inch.

He furrowed his brow.

"You know, I had a feeling you were like that," she pulled the book out successfully, and smiled turning back to him.

Severus's expression was hard to read. He looked almost stunned.

She held back a giggle. "Your silence speaks volumes Severus."

His bottom lip thinned. She noticed his breathing get heavier.

Alex slid down the desk, and put on her shoes. "Listen. I promise not to tattle about your secret, as long as you..." she grabbed her books and looked him in the eyes, "don't go bragging that you got a look up my skirt, you pervert."

Severus did not move, nor did he say anything as Alex walked away, quietly giggling to herself. She was glad to have her back towards him, her own cheeks turned pink at what she so boldly said to Severus.

– – – – –

Severus waited a couple of minutes before he stormed out of the library, robes billowing dramatically behind him. He did not want to face the slightest chance of running into Alex again.

"That little minx," he grumbled to himself, descending the stairs.

Alex had a much sharper tongue than he originally gave her credit for. _She could give Lucius a run for his money in terms of flirting. Flirting?_ Severus paused on one of the steps _. No, no, no. She was not flirting. No, she was teasing me...again._ He gripped the banister rail tightly and continued down the steps.

Severus just barely managed to compose himself during their run in. Luckily he was used to such teasing from his blonde Slytherin friend. Conversations with Lucius usually had Severus redirecting the topic or purely blocking out what his friend said completely. But with her, it was somehow different.

Severus quickened his pace along the dungeon corridors, his heels clicking after him as he made his way to his personal quarters. _She was simply trying to get a rise out of me. But... she didn't talk this way with anyone else?...Filius, no. Maybe with Albus? The Headmaster could be very cheeky at times..._ Severus pulled out his wand and removed the wards on his office door. _No she was making fun of 's it. End of story_. He slammed his office door shut. The door's loud close echoed along the dark empty hallway.

– – – – –

While she was reading in bed next to her night lamp, Alex paused to replay the scene of what went down in library in her head. She blushed, realizing how her mouth went ahead and said what she wanted, again. When Severus talked to Alex, he always invoked a fire in her. And his criticizing pushed Alex to want to get the last word, no matter what. It was a bad habit that she wanted to break. _But getting the last one up just felt so good. And his reaction! Severus was so speechless...or maybe just silent?_

"Oh god, I hope I didn't break him," she said to herself. Alex turned to Hemingway who was laying next to her, "Maybe that was too far? And too soon? "

He turned his head at Alex.

"He doesn't know me very well, but tonight, I guess he does now. Oh, I just took one giant step backwards. He probably thinks I'm so...," she looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds and finally said, "weird."

* * *

Authors' Note: So why do you think Severus was in the library? Was he _really_ looking for books?


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Author's Note** : SCORBUS is real...well, at least in my heart! I finished reading The Cursed Child, and I love Albus and Scorpius so much. After reading the script, I might write a small fluff piece with these two cuties.

* * *

The morning sunlight was pouring through her window, and Alex stirred in bed, blocking it with a pillow. She then heard a light scratching of wood, followed by a jiggle of metal. Reluctantly, she opened her brown eyes. She looked at the white painted bedroom door and squinted. Her cat was scratching at the gold doorknob. She blinked a couple times and then groaned.

"Hemingwaaaay...what are you doing?" Alex blindly reached for her glasses on her nightstand and put them on.

The grey cat looked back at her and meowed. He went back to scratching at the door again.

Alex took a deep breath and hopped out of bed, her bare feet hitting the cold dark wood floor. She shivered, ran to her dresser drawer, and quickly pulled on some black knee length socks. She opened her bedroom door and Hemingway bolted out. He ran towards the kitchen area, Alex followed after him to lay out his food.

– – – – –

Alex enjoyed her attached bathroom, it was very spacious and elegant. The light grey marble floors, the white tiled walls, the big white footed bathtub, even the gold candle chandelier, which flickered on every time she opened the door, were beautiful.

On the left, next to the tub was a window that let in plenty of natural sunlight into the room. Alex liked the extra long mirror above the sink, and ample counter space that came with it. There were cute lanterns mounted on the wall, one on each end of the mirror, which lit up in the evenings. She pulled back the white shower curtain, and hopped in the tub. When Alex was finished bathing, she grabbed a white towel from the glass cabinet and wrapped it around herself.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Daisy already had started the fire in her bedroom. The elf also left out a small breakfast tray of coffee, bagels and fruit on her night stand. Alex picked up her cappuccino, and smiled. It took a bit of explaining and a couple tries from Daisy last night, but the house elf managed to successfully make a good cappuccino. She thought back at how cute Daisy looked when she told her that she nailed it. Her light brown eyes went as wide as saucers at the compliment.

Suddenly, there were two taps at her bedroom window. One was an owl with the Daily Prophet, the other an enchanted paper airplane. She grabbed the floating letter first. It was from Dumbledore, in it he explained how he transferred money into her Gringotts vault, giving her two months advance pay so she could purchase any last minute things she may have forgotten. Though how Albus knew she still wanted to get a few things for her quarters baffled her. The warlock seemed to know everything.

Alex finished getting ready. She decided to slip on a black v-neck sheath dress, and a pair of black open toed heels. Minerva always gave Alex a once over at her Muggle attire, but conforming to witch robes was something she really didn't want to do. She was self-conscious because she didn't want her short body to be swallowed up by robes. She feared she'd look like a walking blanket.

Finally she grabbed her bag, and then double checked to make sure she had her Gringotts key before she scurried out of her room. Daisy followed closely behind her, Alex wanted to make it to Diagon Alley before it got too crowded.

– – – – –

Alex was on her way to the staircase that lead to the fourth floor, when she heard a man whistle. She stopped dead in her tracks and glared, turning her head around her to see which direction it came from. She didn't see any professors in the hallway.

"Up here..." said a deep, rich voice.

Daisy tugged her sleeve and pointed to a portrait a few yards away, they walked a bit closer.

"Of course," she whispered tiredly.

"My my my...I haven't seen you around here before..."

Alex examined the man in the portrait. He was dressed in sixteenth century attire. He wore black leggings, a dramatic short cape, and a purple poofy sleeved top. He had dark brown hair that went up to his shoulders, a curled mustache, and a pointed goatee. But if that wasn't dramatic enough, he was sitting on the edge of a large canopy bed, looking out to the night sky from a balcony window.

"Whoever thought of enchanting portraits was a good idea, obviously didn't think things through all the way," she muttered under her breath.

"And where has someone, as beautiful as the moon," he swooped his hand to the moon outside his window, "been hiding all this time?"

Alex heard Daisy mumble something along the lines of disrespecting her Mistress.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have something more insightful to say, or should I just keep moving on?"

"Oh! My princess! No, no, no." He shook his head, "Don't take me the wrong way–"

A lady's voice from two portraits over yelled, "Just keep going Miss! Honestly, he's a shameless Casanova."

Alex put a hand on her hip, and quirked an eyebrow at the portrait.

Daisy looked at the painting with contempt.

"AH! No–no don't listen to her!" He looked both ways then lowered his voice, "She's just upset and bitter how we ended things."

Alex let out a short laugh.

"Anyway, I must know thy name fair maiden. I am," he laid a hand over his chest, "Basil Blackwood, Conqueror of Chimera. But those closest to me, may call me Basil. And you are?" Basil's brown eyes looked back at hers eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Well...Basil Blackwood, Conqueror of Chimera...I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you, and leave you with a broken heart." She turned back around towards the staircase, "Good bye!"

Daisy scurried after her.

"I shall learn your name princess! We will meet again!" his voice echoed down the hall.

– – – – –

Severus was just leaving Minerva's office when a mysterious man, further down the corridor, called out to him. The man was wearing a grey pinstripe suit and appeared to be in his late 40s. He had a long face, and a square jaw. His dark brown hair was slicked back with gel, and parted to his left. He had a gold chain, from a a pocket watch, dangling out from one of his pant pockets.

"Oi! You!" he bellowed.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man.

He pointed a thick finger at Severus,"You over there! What's your name?"

Severus sighed, and made his way over to him, hoping the gentleman would make it quick. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself _first_ , before asking someone else's name..."

"Lucas Renshaw," the man extended his hand. His brown eyes looked critically at the Potions Master.

"Severus Snape," he briefly shook it.

"Never heard of me?" his forehead scrunched up in disbelief. "Ah...well, where can I find Headmaster Dumbledore? The big man in charge?"

Severus looked at him weird, his choice of words to describe Albus were rather interesting. "Have you tried his office?"

"Have I tried his office? Of course I did! And he wasn't there. So, where can I find him?" he said a bit impatiently.

"Then I suggest you wait outside his office until his return...What do I look like, his keeper?" he asked Lucas sarcastically.

Lucas scowled.

Finding that he could no longer actually help the man, Severus spun around on his heel and briskly walked away, back to his dungeons.

"Ugly, miserable git," Lucas cursed when Severus was out of earshot.

Unfortunately, Alex had heard the entire altercation, especially Renshaw's last comments. She was about to turn into the corridor when she thought it better to stop and listen. She narrowed her eyes, for as helpful as Severus was being, the other guy was coming off as a total jerk. She didn't like how rude he was to Severus, but it was his quiet insult that hurt her most. Alex wondered how many times Severus must have heard those words said to his face and behind his back growing up...because it appeared he still had to deal with the same thing even now.

"Come on Daisy," she said softly, and the two of them finally left the castle.

– – – – –

So, Alex was back in Diagon Alley, again. She started off in Podmore's Home Furnishings. She purchased a giant blue cable knit blanket for her bedroom, and another one as a throw blanket for the living room. She was also able to find sheer white curtains to hang in her windows.

At Cranville Quincey's Magical Junk Shop, the prices were really cheap, and she was able to find a lot of decorative pieces. She picked up empty bottles to use as vases, white candles for extra light for her midnight reading, an old map of the northern constellations, an old gramophone to place in her art classroom, and another white carpet (with a quaint ivy border design), for her bedroom. All of her purchases fit in her bag nicely from the undetectable extension charm Daisy temporarily placed on her bag. It was a truly marvelous charm.

She also remembered to make a quick stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium. She bought owl treats so she could give to the birds when they delivered her mail.

After finishing up shopping in Diagon Alley, she went into Muggle London, mainly because she needed to buy matches for her candles, a drawback to not being able to do magic. She inwardly sighed at the hassle of going out the way to get them, but then perked up when she saw a paint store downtown. Alex smiled when one of the workers told her they had black chalkboard paint in stock. She purchased that and paint rollers, so she could start painting the next day. When she asked the worker what time it was, he replied it was noon. When Alex heard that, she hurried back to meet Daisy at the Leaky Cauldron.

– – – – –

Alex was off exploring more of the castle that afternoon, stretching her legs from her reading. She managed to finish _Gulbridge's Art Through the Ages_ , so she decided to walk up the many staircases to see the Astronomy Tower. She got help along the way from a couple friendly portraits, as they guided her through unfamiliar parts. And when she reached the seventh floor, she saw Septima. Thinking maybe yesterday's encounter was an off day for the witch, Alex decided to give her a second chance, and greet the Arithmancy professor.

"Oh, hello Septima!" Alex smiled, passing her in the corridor.

Septima continued walking past, her plum colored robes flowing after her. Septima's face was unfazed by her greeting. But her brown eyes did flicker in Alex's direction for a fraction of a second.

"Okay, I am invisible," Alex muttered to herself, unsure what the witch had against her. _Is she purposefully ignoring me? But WHY?_ Alex wondered.

"Tee hee! You're not invisible, you're not like _I_ am!" Peeves popped up in front of her, he was hanging upside down.

Alex jumped back in surprise.

Peeves smiled widely then blew a raspberry at her. "You're just a loser!" And chuckled.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the poltergeist.

Peeves somersaulted in the air, so then he was floating upright, "I didn't know they allowed students to arrive this early!"

"I'm not a student, and I'm not even wearing student robes..." Alex said annoyed.

"What?! But you're so short!" he cackled.

Not wanting to put up with anymore of him, she started to walk away. Peeves followed after her.

"Awwwww. Did I hurt the little squib's feelings?"

"How do you– oh, so you do know who I am..." she increased her pace, hoping to reach the next staircase soon.

"Peeves knows everything," he chuckled, "Even if you're a gross wanna be witch."

"Peeves..." Alex said feeling her patience start to wear thin. "Don't make me run and get the Bloody Baron," she said through bared teeth.

Peeves gasped loudly. "How do you know the Bloody Baron?!"

"Peeves this is where you're wrong...YOU don't _know_ everything. Get out of this squib's way if you know what's good for you," she barked. She decided to quit her adventure up to the Astronomy Tower. Instead, Alex descended the stairs eager to reach Dumbledore's office as soon as she could. Anyone could have heard the poltergeist's wailing and barrage of insults from behind her, but she tuned them out.

– – – – –

Alex walked into Dumbledore's office, leaving the doors open, she planned on making it a short meeting. She looked around confused when she didn't see him sitting at his desk like usual.

"He's upstairs," coughed Phineas.

"Oh!"

"Have you been using that journal?" called Albus. He was pulling off a couple books from a shelf.

"Not yet..." she said slowly. Alex walked up towards his big desk to wait for him, she leaned her back against it. "Never mind my homework, has Septima been here recently to complain about me?" She knew Septima didn't like her, and had a suspicious feeling Dumbledore knew the reason why.

"Septima? Why? She's lovely to everyone! Shouldn't you be more concerned with somebody else..." he walked down the stairs, books in hand.

"Yeeees, Septima! I feel like I've done something insulting towards her. The only thing is, I don't know _what_ ," she threw her arms up in the air.

Albus put down the stack of books on his desk. "Septima?" he asked again, like he couldn't believe it. He readjusted his half-moon glasses, "She's polite and courteous...I've had no issues with her."

"Well," Alex folded her arms, "that's not the impression I got of her."

"Are you sure you are not imagining things? She's professional. Not overtly friendly, but nice to everyone."

Alex could feel that she was getting nowhere with the conversation and sighed. She spun around to leave, "Oh yeah! You're absolutely right, I'm just imagining the giant pole stuck up her ass. Silly me." Her eyes went wide at the last sentence. _Shit_ , she cursed at herself.

Severus was staring at her, he was waiting near the doors for her to finish talking.

Alex locked eyes with him for a second before he averted his gaze. Embarrassed, because she was caught off guard by him again, Alex left the office in a swift motion.

Severus watched Alex disappear, then walked up to Dumbledore. With a smirk on his face he asked, "What was that about?"

Albus chuckled softly, "Nothing to worry about."

– – – – –

Severus entered the Great Hall, his lips thinned as he saw only two seats left open, both next to each other. It didn't take him long to do the math to see that the only one missing, was Alex. _But then again, maybe she won't show up. She only stayed for dinner that one night_ , he thought.

His eyes scanned the rest of the table and landed on Renshaw. He narrowed them, Severus was already developing a dislike for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After Albus confirmed with him that he was indeed the new Dark Arts professor, Severus made a mental note to interact with Renshaw as little as possible. The man appeared to be no smarter than a baboon. _No, a baboon is surely smarter_ he thought. Severus walked over and pulled out the empty chair next to Pamona.

When he had just taken his seat, Alex entered through the doors of the Great Hall. Her eyes perked up when she saw the only empty seat was besides Severus at the table. Her heart sped up, she felt luck was on her side to be able to sit next to him. She couldn't take for granted every time she caught sight of Severus, for it felt like a dream to see him breathing in the flesh.

When Severus heard Alex's heels click against the floor as she walked in, he looked up at her briefly, then quickly back down at his plate of roast beef.

While Alex's eyes were transfixed on Severus, Lucas Renshaw stared at Alex. He pushed back his chair, making a loud scraping sound against the stone. He ran around the table to meet Alex before she took her seat. Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, grumbled when Lucas got too close to his seat.

Alex paused, her back was towards Severus. The chair between her and Lucas, the only obstacle. She felt like she was playing a game of musical chairs.

Lucas snatched her hand.

She involuntary twitched from him invading her personal space.

"Hello little bird," his mouth formed a wide smile, "I'm Lucas Renshaw." His oddly narrow shaped eyes made contact with Alex's. "I hope we can be better acquainted." He brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Mmm." Alex nodded slowly, confused as how to respond. She couldn't help but think back to the incident she witnessed earlier. "Alex..." she said in a stern tone. Then, under her breath she growled, "And the only thing you'll be be better acquainted with is my foot up your ass."

Severus's eyebrows reached the top of his forehead, he smirked devilishly. He caught every word Alex muttered.

Lucas, didn't hear Alex, nor did he let go of her hand. The man was already babbling on about how he spent his summer in Prague vacationing with the Head of International Magical Cooperation.

While Lucas talked, Alex glanced at Severus from the corner of her eye. She felt a bit awkward to have her butt right in his face...especially after joking with him about it yesterday. She felt her face growing a bit warm from the thought of it.

Lucas rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, the motion pulled Alex out her thoughts.

She pulled back her hand, "I'm going to sit down now."

Lucas paused, "Of course." He then noticed Severus when she sat down. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there! Was it Professor Snake? I'm not very good with names." Lucas locked eyes with Severus.

Alex could already sense a bit of tension.

"SNAPE. I am the school's Potions Master," Severus sneered.

"So...Alex," Lucas turned to face her again. He whipped out his wand and conjured a chair between her and Kettleburn. He abandoned his other chair, and squeezed himself rather uncomfortably close in his new spot.

Alex heard Septima let out a high pitched laugh.

Lucas continued, "Dumbledore tells me you're a new professor _and_ new to Scotland. Why don't I familiarize you with the area, I'll take you around to see new places and meet people? I have a lot of friends in a lot of places. Why just this summer I hung out with the Ministry's Head of International Magical Cooperation."

Alex reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice, took a sip then said, "As much as the offer sounds exciting, I'm going to hold off on any trips. I'm trying to settle down and get used to a daily routine. Besides, I have quite a bit of reading to get done and I don't want any distractions."

 _Shit, I shouldn't have decided to come to dinner, why didn't I go last night?_ She took another sip, _Tough it out, you're still sitting next to Severus_.

Dinner was slowly turning into a nightmare. And the pumpkin juice Alex kept swigging back, only made her wish harder that it was alcohol. She needed something strong to get her through the rest of the meal. Lucas wouldn't stop pestering her with questions, and Septima wouldn't stop smirking at Alex for being trapped next to the flirtatious man.

"Oh...but you're a squib? Could have fooled me, your looks are so captivating, it's as if you had me spellbound."

Alex choked on her roast chicken, the line was too cheesy.

"Could you _please_ pass the rolls?" Severus asked tiredly.

She obliged him, handing the basket over. Alex noticed the death glare Septima shot her as she did so.

Severus sat silently through dinner, Alex noticed he was eating rather quickly, and his chewing didn't hide his scowl. He silently left after twenty minutes, leaving Alex with no other reason to stay behind as well. She looked at Albus, who was busy talking to Filius and Pamona. Not wanting to wait for him, she looked over to Minerva, who smiled and nodded at her, totally oblivious to her eyes crying out for help. With no outlet to turn to Alex decided to end it herself.

"Lucas..." she said.

"Yes dear?"

She inwardly cringed. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I still need to work on my lesson plans. I need to have them done before classes start, and as you know, that will be sooner than we can imagine." She got up from the table.

Lucas stood up, half way out of his seat, "Ah– let me walk you back."

"Ah–" she quickly thought of a lie, "Actually, I'm going to stop by and see Severus about a Pepperup potion before I go up and get some work done."

"Severus?" he asked astounded, his face twisted darkly.

"Yes...Now if you'll excuse me. I must get going." And she exited as quickly as she could, without appearing to run.

– – – – –

Sometime after dinner, Alex ran to catch Minerva in her office before she retired to bed. She knocked on her open door, then walked inside.

Minerva looked up from a book she was examining and smiled when she saw it was her.

"Minerva...I hear that you are in charge of scheduling and managing who patrols the corridors for after hours."

"Yes, as Deputy Headmistress that is one of my many duties," she closed the cover.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Of course I'd be happy to return anything you may need of me in the future–"

The witch interrupted, "Alex I cannot relieve you entirely of your patrol duty, _every_ staff member must fulfill the requirement."

"Oh no! Nothing of the sort, rather I'm looking forward to the task. I was only hoping," she smiled and tilted her head,"that you can pair me up with a certain someone."

"Oh, and who may that be? The new professor, Mr. Renshaw?" her eyes looked at Alex rather curious to hear the answer.

"Ew," Alex's face scrunched up briefly at the horrific thought. "Umm no, no. I was hoping you could pair me with Severus?"

"Severus?" she laughed surprised. "Are you sure dear?" Minerva, looked at her skeptically.

"Yes. I rather like him, and I'm trying to become his friend."

Minerva's face softened, "Friends..." Then she laughed, "He needs more, but I don't think he'd ever admit it. You know this can't guarantee anything?"

"Yes, I am aware. But help me out, please?" she clapped her hands together. "Help a fellow Gryffindor, Minerva."

She chuckled, "I'll do it. And I'll wish you the best of luck too."

Alex smiled widely at the witch's agreement. "Oh, and I would appreciate if you told no one of this arrangement?"

"You have my discretion, not to worry."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Severus has so much experience of sneaking up on students late at night, it's an even easier task to do so with Alex. If you need a reference for what Lucas looks like, I tried to describe him based on the actor Ron Livingston. And finally, I'd like to thank users victoriacullen34, yellowroseofthenw, and zaea for leaving such nice comments.


	8. Subconscious Desires

**Author's Note** : This one took me awhile because for two weeks I was hanging out with a great friend of mine, who I haven't seen in a while. Thus, I haven't been able to write this next chapter as quickly as I normally do. Thank you all for being so patient.

* * *

The entire room seemed to be out of focus, like Severus's vision was blurry from having one too many shots of Firewhisky. He blinked then squinted his eyes at Alex. She was standing in front of his living room fireplace. Half her face was lit by the warm glowing light, the other half in dark shadow. She was timidly holding a glass of red wine in her hands.

"Alex...uh–"

"Severus, let me finish," she said sternly. She took a sip of wine and continued, "Well, what I'm trying to get at is..."

There was a sudden loud crack from a piece of wood snapping inside the fireplace.

Her shoulders jerked up in surprise, she lowered them after inspecting the fire behind her. When she looked back at him, Severus noticed how bright her eyes appeared, they looked glassy in the low lightning. "I'm hoping, that from here on...that we can be acquainted more...intimately," she murmured the last part. But her gaze didn't falter when she said it.

Severus was speechless, his black eyes looked back at her like a deer lost in headlights.

Alex gave a small smile, her eyes stared at him intensely.

Severus showed a flicker of interest in his eyes, and her sharp eyes gleamed when she noticed his response. He felt his face growing hot.

Alex opened her mouth, but as she spoke, Severus couldn't decipher what she was saying. He blinked a few more times confused, it was as if Alex was speaking through a glass window. Then, a sudden rush of dizziness hit him, and the last thing he saw was Alex, her face full of panic.

Severus snapped his eyes open, his fists clenching the cotton bed sheets. He slowly turned his head to look at his alarm clock. It was five minutes before his six a.m. alarm was set to go off. He hit it grudgingly, and got out of bed.

Severusdidn't need to look in his bathroom mirror to see that his face was still flushed from his dream. He turned on his shower, cranking the temperature to hot and climbed in. He welcomed the hot steam, hoping it would to engulf the memory of his happy, subconscious self. Pushing his dream into the far back of his mind, Severus washed his hair and body thoroughly while he pondered about Alex. She was lot more tolerable as of late, and with the arrival of Lucas, Severus witnessed just how witty she could be. He also found it very interesting that she didn't swoon over the new Dark Arts professor, like he saw Esme do last night at dinner. _That man is undeniably annoying...but maybe...maybe Alex liked the attention Lucas gave her? After all, Lucas is good looking, and Alex, her even more so..._ Severus turned off the shower, and shook his hair dry in a towel. _No. No, her detest for him was quite clear, yesterday._

After Severus dried himself off, he quickly shaved, and then entered his bedroom to change. His nose twitched when he picked up the smell of the burning wood from his bedroom fireplace. He recalled scenes from his dream again.

Severus pulled out black trousers and a white long sleeve from his armoire, he slipped them on. He laced up his black work shoes and then pulled off his black robes hanging on the back of his chair.

He stared at his pale form in the long mirror. Severus still managed to look somewhat sickly even after his years as a student at Hogwarts. He started buttoning his frock, working from the bottom all the way up to the top. His long slender fingers moved quickly, like a spider weaving its web. He had buttoned his robes so many times, the hand work was second nature, he could probably put on his clothes in his sleep. Severus stopped on the last button near the collar. He thought back to Alex's eyes...they looked at him like that time in the library.

He snapped himself out of it, Severus realized he still hadn't finished buttoning his sleeves. _What am I doing?_ _Why am I wasting my time reading too much into things?_ he reprimanded himself. He snorted at how ridiculous he was behaving, and concluded that he wouldn't waste anymore time on caring what he thought of the new professor. Severus once again, pushed all those thoughts aside, as he left his quarters to get ready for another day of brewing.

– – – – –

Not bothering to shower first after she woke up, Alex decided instead to start painting her front entrance hallway. She worked in her pajamas while she drank her morning coffee. Alex had the radio on, which was playing classical music, and her windows were open to let in the autumn air. Hemingway quietly watched Alex, half asleep, curled up in a sunny spot on her desk.

Daisy helped out as well. She spotted Alex while she stood on a chair to reach the higher sections of wall. But as Alex painted, she had to keep reassuring the house elf that she could do it herself and didn't require the elf's magical assistance.

When she was finished with her first coat, it was around eleven. Alex stepped back and admired her half finished work. The small entranceway was going to be a great space for her to hash out ideas or draw whatever she felt like making. She decided to finish the hallway with one more final coat tomorrow.

– – – – –

On her way back from a trip to the library, Alex ran into . She almost stepped on one of her paws, but the cat was agile enough to scurry past her and down the corridor.

"Wait for me!" Filch came hobbling down the other end of the hallway, running after his cat. This was the first time Alex saw the caretaker since her arrival, he looked just as old and weathered like she imagined. She saw him quickly give her the evil eye her before going past.

Making it back to her classroom without further incident, Alex settled down to do more work on her lesson plans. She pulled out the massive library book, which barely fit in her bag, and placed it on her desk. But after she did that, she gave one look at the bottom of her purse and sighed. It was the fifth quill she ruined this week. The quill didn't stand a chance against _Hogwarts: A History_. She removed it, and tossed it with the other broken quills piled on the corner of her desk, "Fuck wizard aesthetics, quills are just impractical." That being her last straw, Alex decided she would go out and buy some ball-point pens later that day.

"Ahhh! So here you are!"

Alex's back went stiff when she recognized the voice of her unannounced visitor.

"Yes...here I am. This is my classroom..." she looked up at Lucas. He was dressed in an all black suit and matching vest. He had his hands awkwardly clasped behind his back, but she brushed it off as him being weird. Alex opened her art history text book, hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

Lucas walked in, bent over her desk, and inspected her history text book closely. His eyebrows went up to his forehead when he looked over to the other large book she pulled from the library. "Hmmmmm. Professor McGonagall did mention that you liked to read," he mumbled. "Oh?! I know, how about I give you a copy of _my_ book!"

"Um, no. That's okay..." she said dismissively.

"It's really no trouble," Lucas pulled his hands from behind his back, and pushed a gold leather book right under her nose.

"Uh..." Alex blinked. She was startled at how close the book was from her face. She slowly took it from his hands. The title, which was in gold and glittery lettering read, "Fairies, Friends or Foe? Discerning Species of Fairies by Lucas Renshaw."

"And don't worry," he winked, "it's already signed." He patted the cover lightly.

"Lucas?" Alex looked at him, "Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Lockhart?"

"Lockhart?" he scratched his chin. "No. Can't say I'm familiar with the name. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, never mind then," she slid the book into one of her desk drawers, and slammed it shut. "Um, I just remembered I have to go out and run a short errand. If you'll excuse me Lucas."

"Leaving so soon?" he asked quietly.

"Mhm." Alex grabbed her purse, leaving her books and papers on her desk, and quickly vanished out the door before Lucas could invite himself to tag along.

– – – – –

After the quickest shopping trip she made to London thus far, Alex figured she'd take a look at the greenhouses since she was already outside. As she walked up the trail to the castle, she past by Hagrid's hut. The half giant was outside watering his garden plants. Alex recognized the long trail of vines growing close to the ground. She stopped by to quickly greet him, "Are those pumpkins you're watering Hagrid?"

"Why yes I am. Expectin' to get them in time for Halloween," he smiled at her.

"I can't wait to see how big they'll get by October." She was secretly excited to see Hogwarts when it was full on autumn.

"Oh there will be some bigger than you," he chuckled.

She laughed, "I bet. Well, I'm off to see Pomona. Bye Hagrid." She gave a short wave and then continued towards the side of the castle where the greenhouses were.

When she stepped through the glass door, she saw Pomona at the large center table, wearing her work robes and matching set of gloves. She was transferring a tray of thirty or so Irises, into larger ceramic pots. While she worked, Pomona was talking to a tall man. He had a thick brown mustache, which he groomed to keep the edges curled, and thick shaped eyebrows. He looked relatively young, his brown hair was brushed back effortlessly, and he had hazel eyes. The man was dressed in a navy blue suit, and a brown cloak was draped over his shoulders. They both stopped talking and looked up when they heard Alex enter. Alex swallowed nervously, the man stared at her. He was handsome, she had to admit, and the way he radiated confidence said he knew it too.

"Oh Alex! Hello! Good to see you!"

"I thought I'd drop by and say hello. Plus, I wanted to check out the greenhouse." She shifted her shopping bag to her other hand nervously.

Pomona patted her right shoulder and guided her towards the wizard, "Well I'm glad you did. This is Henry Dupont. Henry is the Magical Music Professor."

"How do you do?" he asked shaking her hand lightly.

"Good. And yourself?" She detected his french accent immediately.

"Well. So...you are the new young lady Esme and Septima have told me about?"

The mention of Septima caused the corner of Alex's eye to twitch.

 **"** I tried to meet with you earlier, so I could introduce myself, but Hagrid mentioned you had left the castle earlier this afternoon. But now, you're here," his hands emphasized her standing in front of him. "So, everything's worked out."

"Were you the one that I overheard Septima say you were traveling through France?" Alex absentmindedly touched one of the flower's leaves.

"Yes, I have family there. I was visiting them for the summer, along with my girlfriend," he nodded.

Alex's mind clicked, it made more sense that someone like Henry already was dating someone. She got over her small crush, and pushed it to the side.

"Yes! Henry was telling me about it, and describing to me all of the lovely gardens he visited," Pomona smiled brightly.

"But I was just telling her that none of the gardens were quite as magnificent as the plants she grows and tends to here at Hogwarts."

"That's nice of you to say," Alex smiled, and leaned down to smell an iris. The purple flower smelled sweet and creamy.

Henry watched her intently.

"Isn't it?" Pomona giggled, patting in more soil into a pot.

"You've come back from shopping?" he inquired, he's eyes gesturing to the brown paper bag.

"Umm, just some pens. I'm done with giving quills a chance," she rolled her eyes.

Henry chuckled, "How very modern of you. But I must agree, writing with quills has it's downfalls. I can't count the number of times I've gotten ink all over my arms."

The three of them laughed.

– – – – –

Alex decided to skip dinner, if it meant avoiding Lucas _and_ catching up on her work, then she considered the decision a win-win. But when Alex past by the Great Hall later that evening, (she was headed to see Minerva in her office) she was surprised to see a group of three professors huddled right outside its doors.

 _Did dinner run extra late?_ she thought. She heard their murmured voices. One of them, Alex recognized, as Minerva. She walked closer, she recognized another one as Severus, to her delight. The two Heads of House were talking with a tall black man with deep set eyes. He appeared to be in his late 30s. He wore dark brown robes and square framed glasses.

"Oh– Alex, have you formally met Joseph Peakes?He teaches Magical Theory."

"Ah– no." She looked at the professor and said, "Can you wait a moment?" Alex moved closer to Minerva and spoke quietly, "Can I get something from you real quickly? It should only take a second."

"Ah, I must apologize. I've just received an owl," she held up a rolled piece of parchment. "I need to take care of an order I put in for some exotic birds, there's been an issue with the delivery. Come see me straight away tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do that. Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, no need to worry," she patted Alex on the shoulder. Minerva bowed her head and then said farewell to the other two professors.

Alex stared awkwardly at Severus and Joseph. She took a deep breath, and extended her hand to the Magical Theory professor. "Hello, Alex García."

"Joseph Peakes," he said.

They shook hands. Then, in the distance, Alex spotted Lucas rounding the corner from behind Peakes. Her eyes went wide, and she dropped his hand. Her mind told her to hide.

"What are you doing?!" Severus whispered exasperatedly. Alex leaned in close to him, her back was against Severus's back. She was barely stepping on his robes.

Joseph looked at them both like they were crazy.

"Your'e tall, so hide me." Alex craned her neck back looking at him from over her shoulder.

Severus scanned the corridor for who she was referring to.

"Don't be obvious about it," Alex scolded. She let out a sigh and whispered, "Ugh why does it seem like he's following me?"

Severus heard the click of shoes, and then spotted Lucas Renshaw. "I think I've found your secret admirer," he said tauntingly. He looked down his nose and smirked at Alex.

She narrowed his eyes at him skeptically.

Severus raised his hand and said loudly, "Renshaw!"

"You _asshole_!" she looked at him in disbelief. "I'll get you back Severus, I _swear_ ," she hissed and dashed away in the opposite direction, before Lucas could get to her.

Severus smirked, but then soon turned his lips into a frown. He realized that if he didn't get out of there fast enough himself, he'd have to endure the stupid ramblings of Renshaw. Severus quickly excused himself to Joseph, and hightailed it straight to the dungeons.

When Lucas finally caught up to where Joseph still stood in confusion, he was a bit out of breath. "Where did everybody go?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Next chapter has a lot more Severus and Alex interaction :)


	9. Irises and Endurance Elixirs

**Author's Note** : Wow, I seriously need to go back and fix some typos from my past chapters... No matter how many times I reread a chapter I always end up missing something. Thanks for putting up with all my errors, especially with that last one... Anyway I had to motivate myself to get back to writing...but here it is! Thank you for being so patient.

* * *

Alex woke up to the smell of something sweet and earthy. She scrunched her nose and opened her eyes. It was blurry but she saw something on her nightstand, so she grabbed her glasses and put them on.

"What's this?" she sat up. It was a bouquet of flowers wrapped in white tissue paper. The arrangement had long stems of deep purple irises and petite white moss roses. Alex blinked, confused as to who would suddenly send her flowers. But then Lucas's face popped into her mind. She gulped. She then noticed that there was a white envelope sitting next to the bouquet. Alex slowly opened it and unfolded a piece of parchment that was tucked inside. It read:

It was a pleasure meeting you yesterday.

Welcome to Hogwarts.

Yours truly,

H.D.

She looked back at the flowers again. _Henry..._ she thought. The irises immediately brought her back to her visit to the greenhouse yesterday. Alex thought of Henry's hazel eyes, and how he had watched her lean down to smell the irises. "These must be those very same flowers." She touched one of the soft purple petals. "Henry...hmmm. Is it normal for a man, who has a girlfriend, to give flowers to other women?" she wondered aloud.

Hemingway sat up from the pillow next to her, and yawned. He meowed at her.

"Yes? Mmmm. No. Maybe not?" she looked back at her cat and sighed. She gave Hemingway a quick scratch underneath his chin.

He closed his eyes contently.

Alex felt her arms were a bit sore from yesterday. She stopped scratching and flopped down on her bed in a huff. The pain reminded her that she still needed to do one more coat of paint for her hallway.

Hemingway pawed gently at her hand. "I guess I have to get up, right?" She rolled out of bed and put on some knee length socks. "Daisy?" she called out, "Can you bring up some breakfast and coffee?"

There was a pop and Daisy curtsied, "Mistress, anything in particular?"

"Just some scones and croissants will do. Oh– and add an extra shot of espresso into my cappuccino, please."

Alex then picked up the flowers, and ran to the sink to put them in some water. She placed them in the white vase on her work desk. Afterwards she quickly set out Hemingway's breakfast, and dived right into painting.

Fifteen minutes later Daisy appeared with breakfast.

"Daisy...what time is it?" Alex called down from atop a chair.

"10:20."

"Oh shoot. Minerva!" She paused, roller in hand. _Minerva did say to see her this morning. But I can't stop painting, I have to finish this_. "Ah. It can wait," she said, a bit frustrated with herself.

Just then there was a tap at her widow. "Daisy can you let the owl in?"

"Yes Mistress." The elf snapped her fingers, and opened the window.

A screech owl hooted in greeting and landed on the edge of her desk.

Alex jumped down from the chair, and shuffled to the desk. She opened a drawer, rummaging for the small burlap bag full of owl treats. She gave a piece to the owl, and took the Daily Prophet. The owl circled around the room happily, then left through the window.

Alex looked at the paper, "Wow. It's Friday already?! Oh my god. Wait, that means I only have...five days left?" She felt a jolt of panic realizing how little time she had left before the first day of school. "I still have so much reading..." she whined. She put down the paper and sighed. She would have to stay up a bit later than she intended for the next few nights.

– – – – –

Hiding away in her classroom, Alex wasn't too eager to finish her reading and her class plans. So, she asked Daisy to help her move the gramophone she purchased the other day into her classroom. Alex made a mental note to find some records so she could actually play music when she had a bit of free time. After Daisy left, she picked up a book from the pile she checked out from the library.

She was fanning through an old text she found in the restricted section. She knew she should have been finishing up her reading on _ART: A World History_ , but the cover of the old book captivated her attention. "This book has to be centuries old." The smell of old paper was so strong it tickled her nose. Her fingers ran down the gold vine pattern that was imbedded into the black leather cover. She flipped the book open skimming the first few pages for the contents. Alex paused, "What? No contents?! Well fuck you uh–" she flipped a couple pages back to the title page, "Quincy Endicott." Alex looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to bother going through the book now. She snapped the book close and pushed it to the corner of her desk. She took this as a sign for her to get back to her real work.

A half hour into working, there was a soft knock at her door. She looked up and saw Henry's smiling face poke through.

He tilted his head, "May I come in?"

Alex smirked, "Yes, of course you can."

"Did you like the little welcome present I sent you this morning?" he asked stepping up to her desk. He was wearing black pants and a dark green waistcoat.

"Uh-Yes." She put down her pen, "Honestly, it's what woke me up. The aroma of the flowers is quite lovely."

He smiled down at her then turned around to examine the empty classroom. "Yes. I find irises very exquisite. I'm glad you liked them." His eyes stopped on the gramophone. He pointed his thumb at it and gave her a questioning look. "Do you have any records with you?"

Alex looked down sheepishly, "Um, no. That was the one thing I forgot."

"You know, I could lend you some," Henry said eagerly. "It wouldn't be very much trouble. I _am_ the Magical Music Professor after all."

"Okay. If you don't mind...then I won't stop you."

"Great! Now what type of music do you like?" He put a hand on her desk and leaned forward, trying to analyze her taste in music.

"I'm not too picky...classical, foreign, love ballads–"

"There you are!" interrupted a sharp voice from the doorway.

Henry and Alex turned their heads sharply to look at the newcomer.

Henry's face lit up in recognition of the man standing at the door. The man was dressed in a dark brown suit and matching waistcoat. He stepped through the door and joined Henry and Alex.

The man was tall, but not as tall as Henry, just a few inches shorter. He had a squarish shaped face, and round brown eyes. He had short curly brown hair and a short trimmed beard.

The two men hugged. Alex watched a bit confused, as they patted one another on the back and asked each other about their summer vacations. Henry interrupted the man, and grabbed his shoulder, turning him so that they both looked at Alex. "Alex, this is Joseph Fawcett." He patted the man's left shoulder. "And he teaches Ghoul Studies."

"How do you do?" asked Joseph extending his arm out.

Alex shook it briefly, "Good. I'm Alex. I'm taking over the Muggle Art position."

"Hmm. I see." He nodded looking around the classroom. "You know, for the few years I've taught here I haven't been in this classroom before, until now." He laughed.

"Same," said Henry. "Though seeing the large windows and how beautiful the light looks coming in has me wanting to come here more often. I guess we'll have to stop by and visit Alex from here on out, right Joseph?"

"Indeed," Joseph replied. He looked down to the paper work on Alex's desk. "Henry... How long have you distracting Alex?"

Henry gave a short dramatic gasp. "What? Not very long. I only just arrived here ten minutes before you."

"Yeah...sure you did. Come now, why don't we leave Alex to her work?" Joseph looked at Alex, "I'm sure you're still planning for this year's curriculum?"

Alex sighed. "You hit the nail on the head. I still have a bit of reading and planning to do."

Joseph nodded his head sympathetically.

Henry's lips turned into a small frown. "Right. I guess Joseph and I will leave you to it." The two bid farewell and walked out. But before Henry closed the door, he turned on his heel and asked, "Will I see you at dinner?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm afraid not. I'm planning on working through dinner."

"Hm. I'll be sure to stop by and see you later this evening then." He turned around and left before she could answer him back.

– – – – –

Severus took a deep breath and knocked lightly three times on the door. "Why did I even mention to Minerva I was heading up this way?" he whispered to himself. After hearing no kind of response he tried again three more times. He shifted his weight to his other foot, the weight of his potions was starting to cause a strain on his arms. Deciding he tried all he could to be polite, he clicked the door open and slowly stuck his head through.

When his eyes landed on Alex, he immediately knew why she had not called out to him. The woman was asleep at her desk. She was in a rather precarious position. Her hair was fanned across an open book, and her hands stretched out across the desk in front of her.

Severus rolled his eyes and put down the crate he was carrying on a student desk. He walked quietly up to Alex and gently nudged her shoulder.

Alex's head popped up, her eyes blinking. "I was just resting my eyes," she said being caught off guard. She turned to look at Severus, and her eyes went slightly wide, "Oh!"

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

Alex gave her head a shake and quickly flattened her hair. "Severus...what can I help you with?" She nervously pushed her glasses higher up her nose.

"I apologize if I interrupted something important," he paused, a smirk spreading across face.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was asked by Minerva to hand you this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded parchment and handed it to her.

She grabbed the paper and opened it.

"As you can see, it is a class list of who will be in your sections," he stared down at her.

"Wow, Minerva read my mind...I was going to see her today about this."

"I was also told to relay a message to you."

Alex looked up at him, "And?"

"And Minerva has told me that she would like to invite you to tea at eight o'clock tonight. She said–"

"Hold on a second," Alex put up a hand to stop him. "Wait, where's my pen?" She looked all around her desk, then spotted it by her feet on the floor. She bent down and uncapped it. Alex wrote down 8pm on the inside part of her wrist.

Severus gave her an inquisitive look. His eyes then trailed across her desk of papers where they landed on her book of anti-venoms, which he found rather intriguing. And next to the book he noticed the pile of crushed quills, his eyes went wide.

Alex noticed his look of astonishment from the corner of her eye. "Yeah...I've given up on those devil instruments," she muttered and capped her pen.

"Remind me to never lend you anything more delicate than a feather," he looked at her smugly.

"Ha. Ha. It's not my fault quills can't handle a few books. So, what were you saying Minerva told you?"

Severus blinked to recollect his thoughts, "Ehem. She said that you should only stop by if you have time, if not, then not to worry."

"Oh...okay," she said a bit relieved.

Severus turned around and grabbed his box.

Not ready for him to leave just yet, Alex thought of something quick. "Uh, Severus?"

He turned around and titled his head waiting for her to continue.

"Uh. I'm going to be staying up late tonight to get some more work done...I think I'm going to need a little bit more than caffeine to get me through the night. Do you happen to have something that could help me? Like a potion that could give me a bit more energy?" She prayed that he would take the bait and help her out.

Severus was very still. He was so still, Alex almost thought he had been hit with a stunning spell. After half a minute of silence he nodded his head toward the door. "Follow me." He began walking, "However before I can assist you I need to stop by and give Poppy this crate."

Alex quickly jumped out her seat and scurried after Severus.

– – – – –

On the way back from the infirmary Alex and Severus fell into a walking sync. He was quietly explaining to Alex the current research being done on anti-venoms in Chile. Though, in the back of his mind he was still trying to process why Alex would be interested in such a subject in the first place.

When they both finally reached the main floor, Alex spotted a short familiar figure a couple yards in front of them. She stopped, "Sorry, wait a minute Severus."

He paused beside her, and pursed his lips. He was still not happy with her addressing him by his first name.

"Filius!" Alex called out to the Charms professor. Filius gave a small jump then turned around, he waved when he saw Alex and Severus.

Alex waved back.

He quickly walked up to the two of them.

Severus tilted his head questioningly, Alex pointed at her wrist. Severus squinted his eyes and read "Meet with Filius" scribbled above her "8pm" note. He quirked an eyebrow.

Filius smiled when he reached them, "Why Alex," he nodded at her, "and Severus, good afternoon!" he nodded at Severus. "Alex, what can I help you with?"

"I've been doing some redecorating in my quarters these past few days...and I had a brilliant idea come to me. You know how much I loved looking around the Ravenclaw common room?"

Filius chuckled, "Yes, I do remember that dear."

She blushed slightly. "Well, I'm hoping you know the charm that's placed to enchant the ceiling to look like the night sky?"

She saw a small twinkle in his eyes, "I wouldn't be the charms professor for nothing, now would I?"

Alex smiled back and did a small jump in excitement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus with a smug expression. "Would you mind and help me to enchant my bedroom ceiling so it looks just the same way? I'd really appreciate it. And, I wouldn't mind doing _any_ favor you need of in return."

"Oh Alex, it is no trouble at all. No trouble at all."

"That's fantastic. Would after dinner work for you?"

"Yes, I'll stop by the...fifth floor, is it?"

"Yes the fifth floor."

She gave him a quick hug, "Oh thank you Filius. You're so sweet."

– – – – –

Alex leaned back against one of the student desks as Severus rummaged through one of his cabinets.

A minute later he held out a glass vial filled with a black liquid.

Alex reached for it, but he quickly pulled it back from her. Severus tilted his head, "I must warn you..."

She looked at him skeptically, "Yeeees?"

"I brew my endurance potions extra strong. Though you will get a lot of work done this evening, you'll feel double the amount of exhaustion when it wears off." He stared at her questioningly, "Are you prepared for that?"

"Do you always do a disclaimer before you issue someone a potion?" Alex rolled her eyes. She grabbed the glass.

Severus didn't let go.

She stared him dead in the eye and stated quietly, "Yes. I am prepared."

He let go.

She relaxed. "Thank you for this. It's very nice of you for helping me out of this predicament," she smiled.

"I am not one for flattery, especially if you think that'll get you another dose," he sniffed at her.

"Oh really?" Alex folded her arms. "Not even when it's sincere?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Severus raised a dark brow, "Will that be all?"

"Actually...no."

He stared skeptically back at her, unsure of what she would ask next.

"Is there any chance I can borrow that article you were reading? I'm curious to learn more about that Chilean potioneer's research."

Severus sighed on the inside. "Not at the moment, no. I'm still in the middle of finishing it myself. However, when I'm done, I'll stop by and lend it to you."

She bit her bottom lip. She was happy to see that Severus was slowly opening up to her, compared to their first encounter, today had been quite successful. "Thanks." Alex nodded her leave, "I'll see you around Severus."

"Miss García," He said sternly.

"Alex! It's Alex!" she called from outside the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Take your patronus test on Pottermore! I got a black mare. I'd love to hear what you got as your patronus and what house you belong to if you feel like sharing!


End file.
